Princess in the Middle
by thejadespirit
Summary: Haruhi's accomplished her dream of becoming a lawyer and, yes, the Host Club is still around. But what happens when she finds herself in the middle of a dispute between the Suous and Ootori? And what happens when Haruhi finds out she's the problem?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Haruhi's accomplished her dream of becoming a lawyer and, yes, the Host Club is still around. But what happens when she finds herself in the middle of a dispute between the Suous and Ootori? And what happens when Haruhi finds out she's the root of the problem?

**Okay, just so you know, I absolutely LOVE Ouran High School Host Club...and this particular fanfic has been brewing inside my head for quite some time. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

" Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both"

--Robert Frost, "The Road Not Taken"

* * *

**Chapter One**

Haruhi cursed as she heard the door to her apartment open. She didn't mind that Kyoya had somehow managed to get a copy of her key—it was pointless to resist the far-reaching arm of K.O—but did he really have to give the key to everyone else?

It had been nearly eight years since Ouran and despite their only occasional visits to Harvard (Haruhi had flat-out refused to allow the Host Club to attend the same college as her), the old Host Club was closer than ever. And even more successful.

Kyoya was the head of his own branch of the family company by use of his Shadow King abilities and yet seemed ever-available to organize and run his friends' lives. The Hitachiin twins had started their own fashion line geared towards high-powered women (inspired mostly by their desire to dress Haruhi) and were known as world-class playboys. Hunny and Mori had become mysteriously successful within their mysterious family and liked nothing more than to spend time with their friends. Meanwhile, Tamaki, though not successor to his father, was the "Face of the Suous" and had far too much time on his hands. And Haruhi? Due to her connections from Ouran, she now worked for one of the most prestigious law firms in Japan—secretly and just recently taken over by Kyoya (a move which Haruhi suspected was only to keep her more indebted to the bespectacled mogul).

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!"

The young woman breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Hunny-kun's familiar greeting. Hopefully, Hunny-kun and Mori-senpai would be her only guests that night...

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi raised her eyes to the ceiling as she recognized the twins' voices. Why she had ever thought she could have a quiet evening was beyond her.

"In the kitchen!" she called.

Kaoru and Hikaru bounded into the kitchen, glancing at the stove expectantly. Though quite used to five-star dining, the twins never missed an opportunity to eat Haruhi's exquisite cooking. And she had learned a long time ago to always make enough for seven people.

Hunny and Mori followed more sedatedly into the spacious kitchen (made possible by Haruhi's generous salary and Kyoya's ability to find whatever was needed). The two hadn't changed much, though Hunny was slightly taller and no longer carried his pink bunny out in the open (it was in a little black backpack carried with him at all times—along with an emergency supply of cakes unfailingly replenished every morning). Mori-senpai was, if at all possible, was even more reticent than he had been.

Assured the food wouldn't burn, Haruhi turned. And found the twins laden with material and sporting matching devilish grins. Sighing, Haruhi promised the two they could experiment on her after dinner.

She sat down at her ridiculously large table (just big enough to fit seven people and yet too large for one person). "So how are things going?" Haruhi asked her friends.

The twins exchanged a mischievous look. "Actually, Haruhi," Hikaru began.

"We need you for a bit tomorrow night," Kaoru finished.

"I am afraid Haruhi is already attending that particular function," said a voice from the doorway.

The twins turned to stare at Kyoya angrily. "With who?" they demanded simultaneously.

"Ah, I promised Kyoya-senpai I would go with him," Haruhi revealed.

They turned back to her. "What? Why?"

"Kyoya-senpai believed it would be best," Haruhi replied. Actually, his exact words had been along the lines of an innocent threat/guilt trip but Haruhi wasn't going to admit that.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Such an appearance will bring Haruhi under speculation again, further bolstering the noteriety of the firm."

Haruhi cringed inwardly at Kyoya's blunt words. As the only close female friend of six of Japan's most eligible bachelors, Haruhi was nearly always under speculation. Lately, however, she had been out of the spotlight. She stood and returned to the stove, sighing. Though she had Kyoya had gotten closer over the years, Haruhi still felt like a prop or—as was the case with the twins—a doll.

"Where is senpai?" she asked softly, stirring her soup.

Kyoya plugged his laptop up and began typing. "Finishing up an outing with several important Suou clients," he replied absently, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Ah." Once a host, always a host. Tamaki hadn't been dubbed the "Face of the Suous" for nothing. Even Hunny and Mori had continued entertaining after Ouran, though all of the hosts had broadened their scope to include the businessmen in their world. Now, instead of romantically wooing their clients, the Hosts wooed them with conversation and entertainment. In fact, one of Kyoya's fledgling businesses involved hiring out to major companies who wished to host elaborate parties or dinners for their clients.

At Haruhi's short response, Kyoya glanced up. "He should be here quite soon."

"Does Haru-chan have any cake?"

Haruhi laughed. "Of course, Hunny." She motioned to the well-stocked fridge. "I bought a strawberry cake you can share with Mori." As Mitsukuni headed to the fridge, Haruhi shook her head. "Just a tiny piece, okay? You wouldn't want to spoil dinner."

"Haruhi..."

Hikaru suddenly slipped his arms around Haruhi's waist. Kaoru followed suit.

"We've designed something especially for you."

Another laugh burst from Haruhi. "Everything you design seems to be for me."

The two moved closer, grins widening. "But this one is meant to go _underneath_ our other designs..."

Haruhi let out an exasperated breath. "Get off. I need to serve the food."

"But Haruhi!"

"NOOOOOO! What are you two fiends doing to poor Haruhi!" Tamaki ran into the kitchen, attempting to save Haruhi. But when the twins immediately released her, he stopped, confused. They didn't normally give up Haruhi so easily...

Haruhi turned, a steaming pot in her hand, and ran straight into Tamaki. Luckily the lid was on. "Sorry," she muttered, before swerving around the new arrival and placing the food on the table. "Mori, could you get the rolls and casserole from the oven?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Ah."

"And please turn it off, too."

"I'll do it!" Kaoru shouted, immediately running to the oven. Hikaru trailed behind, blowing silent raspberries towards Tamaki.

* * *

Later, everyone gathered in the living room, talking as the twins draped cloth all over Haruhi and Tamaki quietly fumed in a corner.

Never looking up from his laptop, Kyoya asked the twins softly, "Do you have a suitable dress she can wear tomorrow?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped for a moment and nodded, eyes bright.

"We have the perfect dress!" Kaoru explained.

"It will compliment her perfectly," Hikaru added. "And make Tono jealous."

At these words, Tamaki's head perked up. "What are you whispering about?"

"No one is whispering about anything," Kyoya responded calmly.

"Kyo-chan and Haru-chan are going to the Hideaki Dinner together!" Hunny shouted out happily.

Tamaki turned his stricken face to Kyoya. "Mother, how could you?" he whined.

Kyoya ignored him. "Haruhi also has a two week vacation coming up within the month," he told the twins in a bored tone. "Does she have anything to wear in Italy?"

Kaoru and Hikaru, who knew far more about Haruhi's closet than Haruhi, frowned. "She has one or two things," Hikaru admitted.

"But we'll have to make a whole new wardrobe," Kaoru said.

The two lit up and grinned at each other. "We will make our new 'Italian Haruhi' line!" they proclaimed.

Haruhi groaned. _All_ of the twins' lines had something to do with her. Each and every single one.

"Perhaps Venice..." Kyoya muttered softly, gray eyes glinting. His fingers still flew over the keyboard.

"We'll call it 'A Venetian Summer!'"

As the twins began to dance around, Haruhi took the opportunity to sit down. Kyoya. Ever the Shadow King. Though he didn't own every company in Japan, he controlled a good portion of them, just with a few carefully place comments. She shook her head and watched as the twins took hold of Hunny-kun and the three pranced about the room.

During this whole scene, Tamaki had slowly been creeping further and further into his corner. And yet, when the twins mentioned "Venetian Summer," the blond immediately stood, stars sparkling in his eyes while the background filled with roses and glitter.

**-------start Tamaki mind-theatre-------**

_The two lay wrapped in each other's arms in a floating gondola, staring up at the night sky. _

"_Tamaki-senpai, this is so beautiful!" Haruhi turned her large, adoring eyes towards her companion and suddenly, they filled with tears. "If only we could spend eternity like this..."_

_Tamaki smiled and leaned forward. "But we can, dearest Haruhi...we can."_

**-------end Tamaki mind-theatre-------**

"Kyoya! We must go at once!" Tamaki took hold of Haruhi and began dragging her around the room after the twins and Hunny. "Poor Haruhi has never seen Venice and we must make all her dreams come true! We must give her Venice!"

Haruhi, barely able to breathe, sent a pleading look to Mori. Without a word, the tall young man strode over to Tamaki and lifted Haruhi out of his grip. He carried her over to the couch and gently placed her down beside Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't even glance at Haruhi. Instead, his eyes stayed glued to his computer screen. "Arrangements have already been made."

Finally able to speak, Haruhi looked at Kyoya in confusion. "When did I get a vacation?" she asked.

"I noticed you had no cases coming up and arranged for you to be free for a few weeks," Kyoya answered, bored.

Haruhi shook her head, defeated. She hadn't really wanted a vacation but, now that she thought about it, a break from work would be nice. The problem was that she was beginning to think she'd never get a break from the Host Club...Would she never have a real life?

* * *

**Aww, poor Haruhi. All alone with the Host Club and no buffer. Sounds like my kind of life. Ah, so who do we want Haruhi to end up with? I haven't decided yet, so maybe you could...well, if you have an opinion on the matter, please review and tell me! (yep, you guessed it: the polling is an elaborate trick to get you to review...but, seriously, i want your opinions!!!!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twins: thank you for playing our "Who gets Haruhi" game! The votes so far are as follows:**

**Kyoya: 7**

**Tamaki: 2**

**Haruhi: why am i at the center of attention??**

**Tamaki: NOOOOOOOOO! daddy forbids it!!! how dare you match my darling daughter up with anyone???? Mother!!!**

**Kyoya:...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two 

Haruhi stared at her reflection in the mirror, feeling a bit odd, as always. Though she was used to the twins dressing her up in anything they wished, she would never get used to seeing the pretty woman in her mirror. Why did everyone insist on dressing her up? Even her dad (happily installed still in his own little apartment, still happily leading his strange night life) insisted on sending her clothes she never really wanted to wear.

Her new dress was a long, elegant affair, deep blue in color. Her hair fell gently to her shoulders, two loose curls framing her open face. This dress even managed to showcase her B-cup breasts (yes, **B**) to advantage. But this wasn't her. Why Kyoya would ask her to accompany him to such a fancy dinner was beyond her. Looking past his announcement that she would bring attention to his newly acquired law firm, Haruhi knew that Kyoya would be at a much better advantage if he took someone else. So why her?

Shaking her head, Haruhi walked out of her room and laughed nervously at herself. Well, whatever the reason, she didn't really mind going to the party. After all, it would help _her_ reputation if she appeared at such a high-class affair.

"Ugh, too much contact with Kyoya-senpai is making me think like him," she murmured under her breath. Still, she knew that wasn't what he was all about. There was another side to the Shadow King. Haruhi could see it. She just didn't exactly know what it was yet.

Haruhi heard the door opened and she immediately straightened her posture. Surely it was better if Kyoya didn't point out too many flaws...or he might just suggest a finishing school (further indebting her to him).

"Haruhi."

She frowned and turned the corner, surprised to see, not Kyoya, but Mori-senpai standing just inside her door.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Ah."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still a bit shocked. "Where's Hunny?"

"They're waiting outside," Mori replied, oddly talkative.

"Oh." Haruhi gathered up her skirt and moved to stand by his side. She still felt a bit awkward in the stilettos the twins had brought her, but she had to admit that they went quite well with her dress. "What about Hikaru and Kaoru? And senpai?"

Mori waited until they were out in the hallway and entering the elevator before answering. "They're outside, too."

"Oh." when the elevator stopped, the two exited and then walked across the foyer to the doors, still silent. When they left the building, however, Haruhi frowned up at her companion. "But I thought Kyoya..." she trailed off as the handsome young man opened the door to a black limo.

His glasses flashed briefly and he sent Haruhi a rare—but still small—smile. "I thought you'd be more comfortable with all of us to accompany you there," he told her.

Mori helped Haruhi into the car and, after he ducked inside and shut the door, they were off. Sure enough, the whole Host Club was in the spacious limo, smiling and talking. All except Tamaki. Tamaki only muttered a quick hello to Haruhi before turning to stare out the window.

"Tono doesn't like seeing you in your dress, Haruhi," Kaoru sang.

"It messes with his 'daddy' complex," Hikaru followed up.

Tamaki looked over to Kyoya with pleading eyes. "Mother...!"

Kyoya (who had, predictably enough, begun to type on his laptop) paused a moment to glance up at the twins. His eyes were wintry. "Do not distress Tamaki before this dinner," he told them calmly. "It is imperative he be in his best mood."

The twins shuddered and looked away from Kyoya, not daring to openly tease Tamaki any more. They did, however, exchange looks in a way that told Haruhi they didn't need words to mess with their friend.

After a short (yet relatively explosive) ride, the limo stopped before a large townhouse. Already, people were gathered around the doors, handing silver invitations to guards who stood silently nearby. Cameras flashed and a small crowd of onlookers had gathered.

"When did the affari start?" Haruhi asked absently.

The limo door was opened and Kyoya set his laptop down carefully on the seat beside him. "An hour and twenty minutes ago."

"So we're right on time, right Takashi?" Hunny asked, his usual hyperactivity fading. It was odd, Haruhi, thought, to see his face so serious. And yet it was still full of youthful exuberance.

"Ah," Mori replied.

Everyone slowly began to file out of the car until finally Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi were left in the limo. With a small glance towards, Haruhi, Tamaki slipped out and Kyoya slowly followed. The spectacled young man held out his hand and Haruhi slid across the seat, hesitantly placing her small hand in his.

Kyoya helped Haruhi from the car and hooked her arm through his as someone closed the door behind them. He glanced down at her and gave another tiny smile. "I believe Kaoru and Hikaru outdid themselves," he told her.

Haruhi blushed slightly and tried to ignore the slash of cameras. There were several questions sent Kyoya's way but the young man deftly avoided them, his pleasing smile charming everyone around him.

The two passed the guards at the door without a single glance, though Haruhi saw they nodded in Kyoya's direction. Apparently, her date didn't need an invitation.

"Impressive," she murmured as they entered the building.

Kyoya looked down at her blandly. "This party is hosted by one of my partners," he told her.

Haruhi smiled up at him, her eyes lighting mischievously. "Why am I not surprised?"

After a moment, Tamaki appeared before them, followed by the other hosts. Though his expression seemed light and bubbly, Tamaki's eyes were dark. "Mother," he whispered, "everyone is staring at Haruhi."

"We don't approve," the twins supplied.

"Haruhi isn't used to such a fancy environment," Hunny said.

"Ah," Mori chorused.

"Why, good evening, Mr. Suou," Kyoya said suddenly, a smile forming on his face.

The others turned to find Tamaki's father striding towards their group, another man in tow.

Kyoya bowed his head in respect. "Father."

Mr. Ootori nodded. "Kyoya."

Inwardly, Haruhi sighed. Now the air would get stiff and Tamaki would gaze adoringly at his father, his father would gaze adoringly (though not as openly as Tamaki) at his son. Mr. Ootori would inspect Kyoya and assess the situation. And Kyoya would be unfailingly polite.

But things didn't quite go as Haruhi expected. For not a moment later, both Mr. Suou and Mr. Ootori looked at her. The two exchanged glances and then turned their eyes pointedly to Kyoya's arm linked with Haruhi's.

It seemed the two business men were in a silent battle with each other before, apparently, Mr. Suou backed down and Kyoya's father stepped forward, giving a slight bow to Haruhi. "It is a pleasure to see you, Miss Fujioka," he said politely.

Haruhi bowed low to the older man. "Mr. Ootori." She straightened and gave one of the "natural rookie" smiles she had often used in the Host Club. "I trust business is going well?"

Mr. Ootori smiled slightly (an even rarer feat than when his son smiled). "It is, thank you. There was a bit of trouble concerning one of our secondary companies but, despite misgivings, it turned out quite brilliantly." His eyes shifted for a brief moment towards his son before he looked back at Haruhi. "How is your work?"

Haruhi smiled again. "Quite well. I am between cases right now and decided to accept an invitation to attend this dinner," she admitted. "Though it was hard, I must admit, to pull me away from my solitude."

Everyone chuckled politely. After a few more minutes of small talk, Mr. Ootori gave his apologies and slipped away, leaving Mr. Suou to finally pounce on Haruhi.

"I must say you look quite cute in that dress, Miss Fujioka," he told her, eyes twinkling. After a moment, though, his face fell and he looked troubled. "Though this is hardly the function to attend with anyone other than my adorable son."

"Father! Don't harass Haruhi like that!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi glanced at Tamaki, startled. Though the words were familiar, Tamaki's tone was not. Unlike his Host Club days, the young Suou didn't whine. Tamaki had changed right underneath Haruhi's nose. It was a good thing—great, actually—but it left Haruhi feeling oddly sad.

Shaking her head, Haruhi turned her attention back to Mr. Suou only to realize he was taking his leave. She watched as Tamaki's father joined Kyoya's. The two began talking but, within a few moments, their expressions had gone so cold that Haruhi wasn't entirely certain how to think. Very odd.

Kyoya looked down at the pretty young woman at his side and frowned. Haruhi looked so far away. But, then, she always seemed that way. Until she looked at someone. Then, she looked so focused. It was that, Kyoya knew, which drew anyone and everyone to Haruhi Fujioka, despite her blunt manners and commoner upbringing. It's what made Kyoya so fond of her. She, more so than even Tamaki, isaw_ him. _

Quite suddenly, Kaoru and Hikaru latched onto Haruhi. "Let's go introduce our Haruhi!" they chorused.

Sighing, Kyoya let go of Haruhi so he wouldn't be dragged along. Instead, he followed slowly as Tamaki rushed after the devilish twins.

Left behind, Mori and Hunny moved towards the side of the room. "Kao-chan and Hika-chan love Haruhi," Hunny whispered, "but they're not confused anymore."

"Ah."

"But Tama-chan and Kyo-kun are both too stubborn to make any move. And Haru-chan..." Hunny trailed off and glanced up at Mori. "What do you think, Takashi?"

"She'll see, Mitsukuni."

Hunny nodded and turned his eyes towards Haruhi. "I hope so."

* * *

**did you like it? hopefully, you did. and kudos for me for updating so quickly (does small dance in celebration). well, though kyoya's in the lead, i need more input, so give me your votes on who Haruhi's going to end up with! and thanks to all those who voted!!!! **

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Here you go. The new chapter. I hope you like it!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

So. Much. Food.

Haruhi tried not to stare at all of the food. It was embarrassing to admit that, even while in the presence of so many rich people, she had never gotten used to the sheer amount of food they always had. And the kinds! Sometimes, it was all Haruhi could do to not faint at the wonder of it all.

Tamaki shared a strange, satisfied look with the twins as they spotted Haruhi nearby, seemingly deep in thought. Thinking lovely commoner things, no doubt (ah, Tamaki never lost his overenthusiasm for all things commoner).

**-------start Tamaki mind theatre-------**

"_What is it, my dearest Haruhi?"_

_The young woman looked down, a faint blush stealing across her cheeks. "Ano...senpai?" She blushed more. "I have a problem--"_

_Tamaki rose, a smile glimmering on his wonderfully handsome _face (remember, mind theatre, here_!). The sky turned gold and he found himself in European armor, a red cape swirling becomingly out behind him. "Do not worry yourself, dearest Haruhi! I will save you!"_

_There was a pause and then the young maiden threw herself at Tamaki. "Oh, senpai_!"

**-------end Tamaki mind theatre-----**--

"Oy, Tono!"

Tamaki looked up to see that the twins had moved closer, their eyes glinting in humor.

"He's thinking those perverted thoughts again, Kaoru."

"He never stops, Hikaru."

The twins went on but, for once, Tamaki ignored them. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Kyoya, who had just moved to stand with Haruhi. The spectacled man looked so serious. But, then, he always did. Kyoya hid behind the glasses he didn't need, hid the kindness in his heart from the world.

After a moment, Kyoya took hold of Haruhi's hand and, though she looked nervous, the young lawyer was smiling gently up at her newfound dance partner. Though Tamaki told himself it didn't matter, that they were all simply friends, a family, he couldn't stop something from shifting.

"Tama-chan!"

Tamaki looked over at Hunny who was smiling broadly. The small martial artist held a plate filled with what looked as if it had to be a whole entire cake. "The cake is good!"

"Ah."

Tamaki smiled, all troubles forgotten. Then he frowned. Maybe Haruhi would like some cake.

"...I don't know how to dance."

A slender brow raised above Kyoya's glasses. "I seem to recall The Host club spent a number of afternoons teaching you," he replied to Haruhi's protest.

Haruhi lowered her eyes thoughtfully. "Yes, but I was learning boy's dances."

Kyoya chuckled, a rarity. "Don't worry; it's easier than you think," he told her. "I will lead."

Haruhi hesitated a moment before placing her hand in Kyoya's. She didn't mind—after all, it was just dancing—but she couldn't help the small nervous shiver that ran down her spine.

Kyoya pulled her closer, so that their bodies were nearly touching. He smiled wanly down at her, wishing, for a moment, that his heart would calm down. Not wanting to analyze just what that rapid heartbeat might mean, Kyoya pushed it from his mind and concentrated on dancing.

Haruhi looked up and caught Kyoya's eyes. Though she was uncomfortable (dancing always brought so much attention and speculation), she smiled up at him, happy that she had decided to accompany Kyoya. After all, though she liked her solitude, nights without the Host Club had become quite dull.

Looking at the smile in Haruhi's expressive brown eyes, Kyoya was glad he had decided to ask her to accompany him. It had been stressful, he realized, to try figure out which of his family's affluent friends to accompany, but having Haruhi made everything so much easier. And, to tell the truth, the young lawyer was much more interesting than the women in Kyoya's own social class. It hadn't been a bad thing that his father had made some sort of gesture of assent when informed his youngest son was bringing a commoner to the dinner.

They continued dancing like that, each gazing at the other without any real intention. It was as if they had both gotten lost in the other's eyes and no longer had the power to escape. Kyoya wondered, as he often did, just what drove Fujioka Haruhi and Haruhi wondered, again, just what Ootori Kyoya hid behind his glasses.

Too soon, it seemed, the last notes of the dance ended and Kyoya led Haruhi towards the others. He told himself he didn't notice the becoming blush spread delicately across her porcelain skin, or fell of her small hand in his. He shook his head as he studied her. Her eyes, predictably, had gone to a plate full of tasty morsels held in Mori's hands. Were her thoughts never of anything else? Her gaze, always so intense, was a front for very common things, as if all her thoughts were only ever focused on the moment she lived in.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! We brought you some treats! Would you like some?"

Haruhi turned her gaze to Hunny. "Ano...dinner is soon. I wouldn't wish to spoil it..."

Behind her, Kyoya smirked. Nearby, the twins mirrored the action, albeit their smiles were a bit more devilish.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately saddled up beside Haruhi, their grins widening. "This is your first big function, is it not?" Kaoru asked slyly.

It was not entirely true, but this was certainly the most high-class function Haruhi had attended. Still, she kept silent, playing the twins' game. It was easier, after all, to go with the river. Or raging tsunami, whichever.

"It is true, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered. "And she always has too few opportunities to eat our wonderful food."

At this point, Tamaki (who had decided from the beginning that his poor Haruhi must try everything) moved forward, eyes innocently wide. "Perhaps, you do not wish to embarrass yourself with your commoner tastes," he lamented. Quite suddenly, he took hold of her hands. "Don't worry, Haruhi! We shall find you the most expensive foods to taste! You shall never be worried again!"

Haruhi sighed, ignoring the sparkling air around Tamaki and looked towards Mori for sympathy. However, as sometimes happened with Mori, the silent young man didn't help. Instead, he offered her one of the delectable-looking treats from his plate.

Though she would much rather protest, Haruhi knew that, in the end, she would eat something anyway. She might as well calm the Host Club now. What was it and their annoying inability to possess any propriety in public when she was around? It was as if they all reverted back to childhood...all except for Mori and Kyoya. Though they, too, sometimes joined in on the pranks.

* * *

"They all seem to be taken by her, do they not?"

Mr. Suou turned his eyes towards his son and his friends. There, in the middle of the group, was young Haruhi, he face passive, almost cool. But in her eyes, there was a bit of amusement, too. All of the young men around her were fixed, their eyes never leaving the young woman's face. Even other young men around the room seemed faintly intrigued by the commoner.

"She is rather attractive," Mr. Suou said calmly, not bothering to face Mr. Ootori. "And there is an air about her, as well, which seems to draw others in. She's a...natural, I suppose you could say."

Ootori nodded. "And I suppose you are unwilling to step down on the issue?"

Suou smiled good-naturedly, though there was a certain glint in his eyes. "I can assure you, that will never be the case."

"I see. Then there is nothing I can do?"

"Certainly not."

Ootori frowned and then suddenly turned back to his friend. "Why, may I ask, are pursuing the matter?"

"Tamaki needs a...balance. He is too inherently good. And, though I suspect Miss Fujioka is the same, she will calm him." He frowned. "And you?"

"It is her appearance, I believe, more so than your son's, which has allowed Kyoya to become who I believed he could be. She is invaluable and would make a great asset to the Ootoris."

"And how long are you planning to draw this out?"

"Though her father has been quite cooperative, he maintains the fact that Miss Fujioka is to decide for herself. On that, he will not change his mind. And so now I only watch for her to choose."

"And if her choice is Tamaki?"

Ootori smiled coldly. "I have every confidence in Kyoya."

"Then we have nothing more to say, for I believe it is Tamaki she cares more for."

* * *

Haruhi sat wedged between Tamaki and Kyoya in the limo, her eyes drooping (the twins had been forcefully told to leave while Mori and Hunny had claimed the excuse of an early morning). The dinner had been long and boring, with people only speaking to Haruhi to learn of her commoner upbringing (rich bastards). Still, having the Host Club there had spiced things up considerably. After all, there had been half a dozen fainting spells from various women throughout the course of dinner (some had even continued through desert, thoroughly ruining Haruhi's appetite). Life with the Host Club was never dull.

Haruhi was just beginning to drift to sleep when she heard the distinct sound of distant rumbles. Her eyes instantly flew open. With a shudder, she shrank into herself, slipping her shoes off, readying herself to curl into a ball.

At her actions, two pairs of eyes fell on her. Tamaki shifted closer, trying to comfort Haruhi, while Kyoya's eyes flashed towards the tinted glass of the driver's window. They were only a few minutes away from Haruhi's apartment, he thought, willing the driver to go faster.

Two more rumbles sounded before they reached Haruhi's home and the three luckily made it into her apartment before more thunder rolled. Giving a small squeak, Haruhi raced into her bedroom and fell onto the bed, curling into herself. She hated thunderstorms. They were so loud and chaotic and always reminded her of being alone.

Slowly, hesitantly, Kyoya and Tamaki entered her room, their gazes worried. Without any words, they curled up beside her. It was a familiar thing, one each member had grown used to. After all, in all their years spent together, it hadn't always been Tamaki who came upon Haruhi in a thunderstorm.

Haruhi sighed in relief. She complained nearly constantly about the annoyance of the Host Club but, really, she was glad she had them. Though they had first seemed like nothing more than rich bastards, she had gotten to know each and every one of them. And she couldn't imagine her life now without someone there.

They had all comforted her before but here, in the dark, as she lay between Tamaki and Kyoya, something inside Haruhi shifted. Slowly, almost unwillingly, she tensed and moved her hand. It was only when she felt the answering warmth of his fingers closing hesitantly around hers did she relax again and close her eyes against the storm.

* * *

**He he he. Who was it, you ask? Mwahaha! You won't find out until the next chapter!!!!!!! I know, i'm too evil for words, no need to praise me! Seriously, sorry on the cliffie, but i'm still a bit indecisive (though I'm getting closer and closer to a certain someone...). Well, anyway, i hope you liked this chapter and i hope that you review!**

**And thank you, thank you, thank you to all those who have reviewed me before! I send many stuffed bunnies and cakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay; I know I left you all with that horrid cliffie...well, here's the new chapter and i hope you like it...**

**Twins: We have, sadly, concluded our "Who gets Haruhi" game. And the winner is...drum roll, please...read, and you'll find out!!!! (voting stats will be listed at end, just in case anyone wants to know)

* * *

**

And yet with neither love nor hate,

Those stars like some snow-white

Minerva's snow-white marble eyes

Without the gift of sight.

--Robert Frost, "Stars"

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Haruhi woke to an empty bed, Tamaki and Kyoya gone from her home. At least, she had hoped that's how it would be. Instead, she was flush against a wonderfully warm body, an arm wrapped around her waist. She was completely comfortable except for the fact that some idiot had latched onto her hand.

Slowly, Haruhi opened her eyes. Sure enough, Tamaki was facing her, his angelic face serene in his sleep. But there was nothing serene about the death grip on her hand. It was a comfort to know that he hadn't let go the whole night but, really, her hand was starting to hurt.

Quite suddenly, the form behind her shifted, pulling Haruhi closer. A strange shiver passed up her spine and Haruhi glanced back at Kyoya. She sighed. Not only did it seem that Tamaki was not letting go of her hand anytime soon, but she was trapped in the surprisingly warm clutches of the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. Well, there was not much to be done.

Haruhi was just falling asleep when she snapped to attention. Today was Saturday. A knock sounded in the quiet apartment and the blood drained from Haruhi's face. Her father always visited on Saturdays. He always visited early on Saturdays.

"Ano...senpai?" Haruhi whispered, moving her trapped hand back and forth. "Senpai!"

Tamaki's eyes opened and he smiled. Until he saw Haruhi's frantic face. Immediately, he jumped up, pointing towards Kyoya. "Never fear, daughter!" he cried. "I shall save you from the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord!" Yet, despite his bold words, Tamaki approached the bed cautiously, eyes wary, giving Haruhi just enough time to protest.

"No, it's all right, senpai," she said softly. "It's just that my father..." She trailed off as another knock sounded.

"Haruhi!! Haruhi, father's here!!!"

Tamaki brightened. "Oh, it's Ranka-san!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and let out another sigh. He didn't understand at all.

"As much as I would like to kill you, Tamaki, for waking me at this ungodly hour, I must point out to you that it would not be proper for us to appear in Haruhi's bed."

Both Tamaki and Haruhi jumped at the sound of Kyoya's voice. Haruhi turned her head, a strange, morbid curiosity coursing through her, even as the Demon Lord's sleepy voice warmed her.

Kyoya was glaring up at Tamaki, the air around him blackening. But, oddly, he didn't let go of Haruhi. Instead, he raised one hand and took hold of her chin, keeping her face turned towards his. "You keep spare blankets in your closet, right?" he asked her softly.

Haruhi nodded. "Hai. But, Kyoya-senpai—"

Kyoya shook his head and left her, rising from the bed with a scowl still fixed on his face. He began to straighten his clothes, meticulously smoothing his trousers and jacket. "Get the blankets, Tamaki," he said.

"Haruhi!!" came Ranka's insistent calls. "Are you sleeping late?"

Tamaki dashed towards Haruhi's closet, suddenly realizing exactly what was going on. He opened the door and after a moment, brought out and armful of blankets. He even remembered pillows.

Kyoya gave a faint smile, though the air around him hadn't lost any of its malevolent shade. The two young men walked out of Haruhi's room, though Kyoya tossed back one last order. "You might wish to change, Haruhi." And then he closed her bedroom door with a snap.

Haruhi, still lying in the bed, glanced down at her clothes with a grimace. Her dress, which hadn't been so revealing the night before, certainly was now. The blue material was hiked up to her mid-thigh, arms no longer protected by her delicate wrap. Shaking her head, Haruhi rose and moved to her dresser. She quickly rooted around and pulled out a long, flannel nightgown. She was oddly cold now.

As she was changing, Haruhi heard the door to her apartment open and a very flustered Ranka was invited in by none other than the Shadow King.

"Where is Haruhi?" Ranka asked Kyoya. There was a long pause. "And what has this scoundrel done to him, Kyoya-kun?"

Haruhi opened her door to hear Kyoya smoothly explaining the whole situation. How she had accompanied the Host Club (more like she had accompanied him and the Host Club followed) to a social function and they were driving her home when it began to thunder. Apparently, he and Tamaki had offered to stay with her during the storm and she (scared witless by the storm, no doubt) had consented.

"Good morning, dad," Haruhi said finally, crossing the room.

"Haruhi!!!!!!" Ranka flew across the room and engulfed a frozen Haruhi. "Oh, I am so sorry father wasn't there during the storm! Had I known, I would have come last night! I could have saved you the trouble of consorting with that awful Tamaki!"

"Please, it was really no—"

Ranka pulled back and inspected his daughter. "Oh!!" he cried out. "You're wearing that hideous thing?? Where are all the little cute nightgowns I sent you?"

Haruhi pushed down the urge to blush. After all, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. She liked her nightgown; it was comfortable. "I was cold," she answered truthfully.

This immediately sent Ranka into a tirade about the sad lack in good heating. He walked about the room—much like Tamaki would have—and lamented over the unusually cold weather they seemed to be having (though it was a lovely summer day outside).

As Ranka-san took a turn about the room, Tamaki was busy in some far corner, growing what looked like giant, radioactive mushrooms (they had certainly evolved since his initial batch). Obviously, he was quite upset over Ranka-san's teasing.

Kyoya watched the scene play out with detached amusement. After a moment, his eyes drifted over to Haruhi and a slender brow rose, his gaze clearly on her choice of attire. Haruhi, however, was completely oblivious, instead wondering what Kyoya-senpai could possibly want for breakfast (Tamaki, after all, would eat anything put before him, as long as it was "authentically common," and Ranka-san absolutely adored his daughter's cooking).

"Ano...Kyoya-senpai?"

The spectacled man glanced at her. "Yes?"

"Ah, what would you like to have for breakfast?"

Pleased—but not exactly surprised—by her question, Kyoya sent her a faint smile. "I prefer eggs if I am awake at this hour."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the veiled insult and then nodded, turning towards the kitchen. She didn't even glance towards Tamaki (she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what was happening with his mushrooms).

She pulled out some eggs and moved to the stove. And then she paused. How did they like their eggs? Haruhi frowned. She should ask them.

She turned, only to find Kyoya had entered the kitchen behind her. "I take my eggs scrambled," he told her. "And Tamaki, I believe, likes them sunny-side-up."

Haruhi thanked him and then turned to her eggs. She liked hers scrambled as well. How convenient (ah, Haruhi and her obliviousness to everything around her...).

Kyoya smiled faintly as he watched Haruhi bustle about the kitchen. Seeing as how he didn't have his laptop (left in the limo the previous night), he settled himself in a kitchen chair, content to observe Haruhi. As thoughts of last night drifted into his mind, Kyoya frowned slightly. The dinner had gone rather well. And afterward...He shook his head. There was no merit in thinking beyond the dinner. It had been...relaxing, but ultimately had no bearing on his life. Had it?

Haruhi turned and flashed a smile at Kyoya. "Will you get the others?" she asked.

For a long moment, Kyoya wanted to protest but then he stood, leaving the room to bring in Tamaki and Ranka-san.

Haruhi stared after Kyoya a moment, a faint blush rising on her cheeks. It had been...pleasant to wake up with him in the morning. And it was very odd to see him so early. Amazingly enough, however, Kyoya had quickly recovered from his Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord state and seemed actually quite sociable. Haruhi wasn't entirely certain, however, whether that was due to Ranka-san's appearance or whether the other hosts had exaggerated Kyoya's rage upon waking. Knowing all that she did, Haruhi couldn't guess. After all, either could be true.

The three men trouped into the kitchen, Tamaki lightening a bit at the sight of commoner food. They sat at the table and waited patiently as Haruhi brought over the plates of eggs. She had even managed to produce toast and butter, though she was sure that Kyoya would look at it dubiously. Still, the others would eat it.

Ranka-san bubbled happily all through breakfast, telling Haruhi of the happenings in his recently acquired bar (how he got the money, Haruhi wasn't sure). Tamaki seemed to be hanging onto every word and Kyoya listened with only a hint of interest (still, Haruhi sensed something there). And Ranka-san's practical daughter nodded when she needed, content that her father was happy. Oddly, though, Ranka-san kept grinning at his daughter, as if he was incredibly, deliriously happy with something she had done (made him breakfast? Was consorting with Kyoya in his presence? Hadn't been beneath Tamaki when he dropped by?).

"Haruhi."

Another blush stole across Haruhi's cheeks as she turned to face Kyoya. "Hai?"

Kyoya looked at her for a moment, studying her face. "This is quite good." He sounded quite surprised.

Rich bastard, Haruhi thought. "Thank you, Kyoya-senpai," she said. He smirked, as if he knew exactly what she had been thinking. An odd thrill went through Haruhi. What was it about that smirk?

When they had all finished, Ranka-san stood and sent Haruhi a pleading look. "I should go," he said.

Haruhi (completely oblivious at this point) smiled. "Hai. You should get some sleep."

Ranka-san smiled and his shoulders drooped but he decided not to push his luck. Instead, he swooped Haruhi into a hug and then bustled out the door, promising her he'd stop by more often. Haruhi replied that it would be nice and Ranka-san beamed. "So cute!" he exclaimed, before leaving her apartment.

Haruhi closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh. Her father was so full of energy...and he and Tamaki together tended to drain her.

Suddenly, Kyoys appeared in the room, his eyes shuttered. "I've called my driver," he told her. "We should be going."

Tamaki, hearing Kyoya's words from the kitchen, immediately wailed. "NOOOOOO! I want to spend the day with Haruhi!"

Kyoya turned towards his friend. "Haruhi looks tired; she needs to rest." He smiled. "After all, she will be going with us to Italy soon." He turned back to Haruhi as he said this and smirked when she frowned.

"Really, senpai, I would rather..."

Tamaki bounded across the room. "Yay! My darling Haruhi will accompany us to Italy! We shall show her all of the sights and let her see the Coliseum, and the Sistine Chapel, and a gondola, and..." He went on and on, once more prancing about the room. Luckily, however, Kyoya's phone rang, indicating the limo had arrived. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the collar and threw him out of the door Haruhi opened.

Kyoya looked down at Haruhi for a long moment and then said, "We'll be leaving in a week. The twins will be over soon to fit you for your new wardrobe."

Haruhi could have sworn there was an evil glint in his eye as he left her apartment. He was getting her back for waking him up! But, then, that was Kyoya-senpai. Haruhi would be a bit concerned if he actually wasn't as cunning and conniving. After all, she could see that he was a really kind person, despite his analytical ways.

As he entered the car, Kyoya glanced back, wondering just what had happened. He felt something had shifted. He just wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. And I hope it's obvious now who I ended up choosing (though, as one reviewer pointed out, it was obvious that i was leaning towards that direction, anyway). Thank you all for voting, however. I really do appreciate the input. And thank you for reviewing! Now, as promised, here are the voting stats:**

**Tamaki: 8**

**Kyoya: 21**

**Once again, thanks for the votes and please review!

* * *

**

**EDIT: I totally had to edit this chapter, I made a tiny mistake that no one caught (either that or no one said anything about it) before. So, I apologize for the mistake from before, but it's fixed now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. Sorry again for the delay. I must say, however, that the chapters will be out every couple of days instead of every day from now on. My AP teachers have decided that it's never too early to devote every waking moment to preparation for the AP exams. Goodie. **

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. Again, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...but i really want to!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Haruhi's day went rather slowly. Tamaki was hosting some sort of party, entertaining anyone and everyone around. The Hitachiin brothers had already left for London, for some new modeling shoot. Hunny and Mori were off with their martial arts students, doing some sort of tournament. And Kyoya...well, Haruhi wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. Probably keeping track of stocks and profits.

So, as her normally Host-filled day was now host-less, Haruhi decided to go shopping. As she had said before, she had no current cases to work and her fridge was looking a bit bare (mainly because Hunny had emptied it of sweets). Besides, she wanted to make herself something special.

As she wandered about the local supermarket, Haruhi wondered if she should make a bigger dinner. After all, Kyoya might...She shook her head. Any of the others might wander over if they were in town, but certainly not Kyoya-senpai. Still, there was always the possibility that Tamaki, or even Hunny and Mori, might return and decide to drop by. Better to have too much rather than too little. After all, she could simply eat the leftovers some other time.

Haruhi picked up some fruit to examine and let her thoughts drift back to that morning. It had been unusual to wake up with Kyoya-senapi that morning. Of course, he had never spent the night before. Usually, the others would stay with her during a thunderstorm but this was the first time that Kyoya-senpai had done so. It was just a bit odd.

"Oh, zucchini..." Haruhi walked over to the stand, but turned away, disappointed when she couldn't figure out a way to integrate the food into her dinner plans. She sighed, suddenly remembering her Host-free days before Ouran. Life had been...well, not necessarily good, but certainly less hectic...and loud. And she never had to spend hours letting herself be dressed up as a doll. Or dragged around in a death-hug. Even her foods had changed to accommodate a certain sweet-tooth.

Her eye caught a small display of whipped cream topped confections. Shaking her head, Haruhi grabbed a few and put them in her basket. With Hunny, there were never too many cakes, as she recalled. One time, she had failed to have a complete supply in her home and Hunny had avoided her for nearly a month before Haruhi reluctantly had a five-tiered cake sent to his home. And that five-tiered cake had been expensive. Rich bastards, all of them. But, then, Haruhi couldn't imagine her life without them. And she certainly couldn't see any of them being focused enough to have gotten on with their lives (though Kyoya might have gone on, in his own fashion).

Once again, Haruhi's thoughts drifted to her morning. Why was that? she wondered. Shrugging, she picked up an avocado and placed it in her basket. No point worrying about it when she had to find the ingredients for her meal.

* * *

Kyoya's hand hovered over the keys of his laptop. Strangely, he couldn't concentrate on the ledgers on the screen. Instead, the little scene from that morning continued to play in his head. His thoughts kept drifting back to waking up in Haruhi's bed. And his stronger-than-usual desire to strangle Tamaki. Only this time it wasn't for waking him up. Rather, it was for being in the room.

"Ridiculous," Kyoya muttered. He adjusted his glasses and then went back to his ledgers, forcing himself to concentrate on the numbers in front of him.

Really, the whole situation had no merit whatsoever. Tamaki had been, in extremes, both happy and morose, though that was rather usual. And Ranka-san had been both joyful and suspicious. Haruhi, however, had been the same as always: unshakable and clueless. There had been no talk of business, no opportunity for profit. It had been a simple morning, merit-free.

Kyoya frowned. _If we take the profit here and gear it towards marketing and research, we could reach new levels in less than a year..._

He wondered if he should stop by Haruhi's apartment that evening. After all, the others were either gone or had other engagements. Haruhi would be alone and there were calls for more thunderstorms later on...

Quite suddenly, Kyoya's phone rang and his hands paused once more. Without taking his eyes off the screen, Kyoya picked up his phone and answered.

"Hai?"

"Kyoya."

Kyoya straightened. "Yes, Father?"

"There is something we must discuss. I expect you at my office in an hour."

"Hai." When the phone connection cut, Kyoya let out a breath. What could his father possibly want? Was it another engagement announcement? How many fiancées was his father going to throw at him? Kyoya knew his father's actions were just to tie Kyoya more firmly to his side. After all, unlike his older brothers, Kyoya had taken an independent route and refused to completely bow under his father's iron rule. Kyoya would marry only when it suited him. And only if the marriage merited _him_.

Kyoya closed his laptop and then called for a car. There was no need to lay around until his hour was up. He might as well get to his father's office early. Kyoya smiled. After all, he could take his work with him.

Just as he was walking out of the house, one of the servants handed him a small stack of magazines. Kyoya thanked the man, tucking the magazines under his arm and continuing out the door. He could now see the benefits of machinations the night before.

He slid into the car and opened the first magazine. There was a small article speculating about Tamaki and his reasons behind arriving at the dinner without a date. No other mention of the dinner was made. Kyoya threw the magazine aside and looked at another. And then he paused. There, in the gossip section, was a photo of him and Tamaki escorting Haruhi into her apartment. Several mentions were made about the fact that the two young men had not been seen coming out. That, however, was not a first occurrence. What was, however, appeared in the middle of the page, in a small paragraph buried within the article.

"_Several speculations have been made regarding Miss Fujioka, though none have come up conclusive. Though there have been several statements from the Hitachiin brothers that Miss. Fujioka is involved with one of the young men in the group (or several), this cannot be proven. It appears as if the rising legal star is nothing more than a close friend. Can, this, however, soon be coming to an end? Certain sources have said that both the seniors Mr. Suou and Mr. Ootori are looking at Miss Fujioka as a candidate for a bride to their sons. And there is indication that this has been the case for several years. So which will she choose? Will Miss Fujioka choose the 'Golden Prince' or the 'Shadow King'? We cannot be certain, but if our facts are correct, this battle will be great to see._

"_Now, as mentioned before, Miss Fujioka is currently a part of the law firm of Chinatsu and Hideyoshi, just recently taken over by an affiliate of Ootori Kyoya. The law firm itself is quite renowned and Miss Fujioka herself is considered a great asset, despite her youth..."_

Kyoya lowered the tabloid slowly, face grim. This, then, was most likely the cause for his father's summons. He sighed. Now his father would most likely sit him down for a the better part of an hour, discussing the concept of privacy and public modesty. A small smile played about Kyoya's lips. His ruse worked, however. The law firm was back in the media. And all because of a simple move.

He frowned. Where did this tabloid get their information, though? _"Certain sources have said that both the seniors Mr. Suou and Mr. Ootori are looking at Miss Fujioka as a candidate for a bride to their sons..." _It was almost too wild to believe. Almost. As much as he'd like to dismiss the rumor, Kyoya knew his father was entirely able to do such a thing. Kyoya wouldn't doubt if his father was planning on marrying him off to Haruhi.

_Would that be so bad? _an inner voice asked, thoughts of the morning flashing in his mind.

"But what is the profit in such a move?" Kyoya asked aloud, determined to drown out that small inner voice. What would his father have to gain? He shook his head. In the end, there _was _no profit. In the end, it was just some stupid rumor. And not a very clever rumor at that.

By the time Kyoya arrived at his father's office, he had dismissed the matter from his mind and was instead going over that month's profits. Visits with his father were simple. Kyoya simply didn't think of it until the meeting was underway. It saved him a lot of worrying.

* * *

"Kyoya."

"Hai?"

Mr. Ootori turned away, satisfied his son was paying attention. "There have been several mentions of your taking on a fiancée," he said. "And you have rejected each and every candidate placed before you." At this point, the older man turned to face Kyoya, eyes speculative. "Perhaps there was a reason behind this." He paused, but when Kyoya's expression did not change, he continued. "Seeing that you are...selective, I have decided to instead turn to an acquaintance of yours."

Though he would have liked nothing more than to walk out of his father's office and escape this preposterous meeting, Kyoya kept himself still, determined to see this through. His mind whirled as he went over a list of all his acquaintances. Who could his father have in mind?

At first, Kyoya had been certain that this meeting would concern the newest rumors concerning Haruhi, but it was simply another meeting about Kyoya's marital status. His father, it seemed, was quite concerned over his youngest son's bachelorhood. After all, his other children were already married and either had children or were expecting. Only Kyoya remained.

Noting his father had paused once more, Kyoya raised a brow. "Acquaintance?" he prodded.

Mr. Ootori smiled faintly, as if he were looking at a sure victory. "I have discussed the matter at length with her father and have concluded that you shall marry your young Miss Fujioka."

Kyoya paled. He shook his head slowly. "I will not accept this."

His father's face turned cold. "You will. It is not my place to placate a disobedient son! I have been lenient on this matter but no more. I will not have you bring shame to this family by continuing this charade."

Cold now, Kyoya stood and stiffly bowed, knowing that, at the moment, there was nothing he could do. "As you wish," he murmured. Without another word, he left the room. He was not going to do that to Haruhi. He wasn't in the business of making friends miserable.

As his son closed the door to his office, Mr. Ootori smiled. Though it was true that he had spoken with Mr. Fujioka, they had not reached a conclusive agreement on the subject of marriage. Kyoya, however, did not know this. If all went well, his plan would come to fruition. And he would steal the brilliant Haruhi Fujioka right from under the Suous.

* * *

Kyoya attempted to calm down. He carefully calculated some numbers and went over company reports. But it didn't stop his brain from working furiously. What was his father's motive behind all this? He let out a long breath. Whatever it was, it did not bode well for Haruhi.

He was just about to check his stock when his phone rang. The obnoxious ring tone (set by none other than Tamaki) announced his friend's call.

"What?"

Even at the threatening answer, Tamaki launched into his tale of woe, though Kyoya was hardly able to follow. "Kyoya! Kyoya, there are more thunderstorms and I'm stuck here—I can't exactly leave my lovely guests—and Haruhi is alone. I already called Hunny but he and Mori can't leave and the twins aren't answering their phone...they have an obscene message set up in case I call! They're so horrible! But Haruhi is all by herself and I would go, but I can't! Could you possibly—of course, you don't have to if you don't want to—but Haruhi is afraid of thunder and we can't exactly—"

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki kept talking, now fully stuck in panic mode. Kyoya could almost see him dancing around the room, looking like some lost prince and making women swoon while men tried to calm him down.

"Tamaki!"

Finally, the blonde paused. "Hai?"

Kyoya took a deep, calming breath. "You're not coming back tonight?"

"Right. And Haruhi's--!"

"Haruhi is by herself?"

"Hai! And--"

"You want me to go over there?"

"Hai! But only if--"

"You owe me, Tamaki," Kyoya growled into the phone before hanging up on the obnoxious young man. Great. Just when he needed time to think, he was going off on some crazy Tamaki mission to keep Haruhi from being alone. Then again, Kyoya would have gone over even if Tamaki hadn't called. He couldn't exactly leave Haruhi by herself. Not when the others would bother him about it. And not when Haruhi would become scared. It was disconcerting to see so steady a person so shaken.

His father's words would have to wait until morning.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Good, I hope. Please, please review! Please? I will love you all forever...**

**aww...poor Kyoya. doesn't even realize why he's so pissed that his father's trying to manipulate Haruhi...don't worry; he gets a clue pretty soon. though i'm afraid Haruhi will have to stay a bit clueless for a while...grr...keeping Haruhi in character is hard for me...i hope i'm doing a good job...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter! It's a bit short, but I hope everyone likes it! I've decided to move things along, even though Haruhi's as blissfully unaware as always. So, read on and enjoy!**

**Twins: No fair! Why does the Shadow King get to sleep with Haruhi????**

**Tamaki: You FIENDS!!! How dare you suggest such a thing? Kyoya is merely comforting her! **

**---start mini Tamaki mind-theatre---**

**Kyoya sits in a chair near Haruhi's bed, a classic fairytale pulled up on his ever-present laptop. He frowns as he reads, but Haruhi doesn't care. **

"**Oh, senpai, I wish you were here instead," she whisperes longingly, gazing at a portrait hanging on her wall. **

**Tamaki bursts into the room. "Never fear, dear Haruhi! I am here to offer comfort!" **

**---end mini Tamaki mind-theatre---**

**Twins: There he goes. **

**Kaoru: (dramatic stage whisper) Do you think there's something wrong with him?"**

**Hikaru: (in a very loud voice) Of course! Our Tono is a pervert!**

**Tamaki: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

He found her hiding in her closet, humming an out-of-key lullaby. To anyone else, she would seem perfectly fine (despite being in a closet) but, as the sky was lit up by another flash of lightning, Kyoya saw the fear in her dark eyes.

Shaking his head, Kyoya thrust out his hand; he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be there. "Haruhi."

She raised her eyes and stared at his hand a moment before taking hold. Kyoya lifted her up and pulled her from the closet. But, as thunder sounded in the darkened room, he drew Haruhi's shivering form closer.

"Gomen nasai," she whispered, her face buried against his chest.

A sigh escaped him and he whispered back to her. "It's no trouble; there were some things I needed to discuss with you."

Despite his harsh tone, Haruhi smiled. He had worried about her. Either that, or Tamaki had called him. But, whatever reason brought him there, she was glad he had come. Funny how the Host Club could be so annoying but be the sweetest people she had ever known. Though Kyoya, she had to admit, was certainly the least annoying among them. Even Mori, with his ever silent, pensive attitude, got on her nerves. But not Kyoya. Haruhi understood him, in a way.

Though the room was cold, Haruhi felt warm in Kyoya's arms. After a moment, though, she pulled away. She didn't really want to inconvenience him by making him worry about her.

"Thank you for coming, Kyoya-senpai, but I'll be all right. Just as long as I stay..." she trailed off, glancing back at the closet.

"Haruhi."

"I've been through this before, Kyoya-senpai. I can just listen to some music or—" A crash of thunder sounded and Haruhi jumped, moving closer to Kyoya. "...watch TV..."

Kyoya grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Haruhi. I don't mind staying." He looked down into her eyes a fraction of a second longer before letting go of her shoulders.

As his words sunk in, haruhi smiled in relief and nodded. "I'll just go and get some blankets for me to sleep on. You can have my bed, Kyoya-senpai."

"Haruhi." Would she ever stop thinking of everyone else's comfort above her own? She never stopped to consider her own happiness and welfare. Ever. She was always caring for everyone. But she was the most vulnerable. He didn't quite understand her.

Kyoya thought back on all the years, thought about all the times when Haruhi thought nothing of sacrificing her time and effort so that someone in the Host Club wouldn't suffer. She was a lot like Tamaki in that respect (only definitely more subdued and thoughtful) and Kyoya had never quite understood why the two had never gotten together. Then again...Tamaki refused to leave his illusions and Haruhi just forged on ahead, clueless. Still, Haruhi desperately needed someone to care for her.

Maybe that was why Ranka-san had agreed to the engagement.

When Haruhi ignored him and went back into the closet, desperately rummaging around for more blankets, Kyoya took hold of her arm. "Haruhi, you don't have to give up everything just for me."

Haruhi paused and blinked up at Kyoya. "All...right..." She frowned. "I suppose you're here just for a few minutes..." She took a bold glance outside her window but her heart sank when the lightning illuminated the sky. Clouds all around and no break in sight. The storm would last for the rest of the night.

Kyoya raised a brow. Was she always this exasperating? Shaking his head, he pulled Haruhi back into the room and led her over to the bed. "I'm sure you have some work to do," he said, suddenly aloof. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some portfolios to look over."

Haruhi obediently sat down on the bed but, as she had nothing to do, she simply stared after Kyoya as he went to retrieve his laptop. Strangely, as soon as he left, she immediately became more aware of the storm. Giving a small squeak in alarm, she crawled under her covers and curled into a ball, trying not to hear what was going on around her.

When he came back, she was curled underneath the covers, no doubt trying to hide herself from the storm. Odd how she hadn't seemed to mind the storm as much when he was with her. But then, he understood it was easier to face a fear with someone nearby. And yet, for him, Haruhi was becoming a distraction. And he couldn't exactly afford any distractions.

Still, Kyoya sat down on the bed next to Haruhi and opened his laptop. After a moment, he began to play a bit of Mozart, hoping to distract Haruhi from the storm.

"Earplugs could easily solve your problem," he said after another crash of thunder (followed by another squeak from Haruhi).

Haruhi peeked out at him from beneath the covers. "I wanted to try and solve this by myself," she said. "And if I stay where I can't see the lightning, I can pretend the thunder isn't really thunder."

Kyoya stopped typing and looked at her. "Why does it bother you?" In all the years, he didn't think any of the Host Club had ever asked her that. But he was curious.

Haruhi scooted closer as they skies continued their rumbling. "I don't remember," she admitted softly. "But I remember my mother used to come and sit with me in the storms. She would sing to me and drown out the noise." And when her mother died, there hadn't been anyone, especially when her father was working.

"Ah." Kyoya looked back down at his laptop, but his mind was whirring. But when Haruhi moved closer, everything stopped. She wore nothing but a thin nightgown. And, though it was long and reached down to her feet, it was still rather revealing. Kyoya frowned. _No merit_, he told himself. He turned back to his work. But, as Haruhi began to shiver, Kyoya sighed and closed his laptop, setting it aside. After a reluctant moment, he pulled Haruhi into his arms and lay down.

"Go to sleep, Haruhi," he whispered. "The storm will be over when you wake up."

As Kyoya whispered into her ear, a strange shiver passed down Haruhi's spine. She was stiff for a moment in Kyoya's arms but she soon relaxed, burrowing closer, her face tucked into his shoulder.

Though he wasn't tired, Kyoya closed his eyes. He tried not to think about his sudden fixation on Haruhi and instead concentrated on the engagement. How was he going to get them out of this? And what were his father's motives. It couldn't simply be a rivalry between the Ootoris and the Suous. Then, again, it was quite possible.

Well, he wouldn't tell Haruhi. Not unless she specifically asked him. It wasn't exactly her reaction he was worried about. Rather, he worried about _her_. He didn't think it fair she be forced into something she wouldn't want. After all the years he and the Host Club had interfered with her life, she didn't need this. Still, if he couldn't find a solution by their little vacation, he would tell her.

Frowning, he tightened his hold on Haruhi. Strangely enough, he didn't _mind_ the thought of marrying Haruhi. He hadn't really found any other woman interesting, not like Haruhi. Though he had known her since Ouran, she still managed to remain a mystery to him. There was simply something very deep to her.

Kyoya opened his eyes and glanced down at Haruhi. After a moment, he bent his head and pressed his lips to her hair. He didn't really want to let her go. And for once, he was glad Tamaki had talked him into doing something unlikely.

In dreams, Haruhi felt Kyoya kiss her head and she smiled, content. She slept on happily, the storm far from her thoughts. For once, she was glad that none of the others could come to comfort her.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Short, I know, but I couldn't bear to add anything more to this chapter. It was so cute how it was! Awwww! Please review! Please????**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here's the new chapter, a bit short—like the last one—but I do hope you all like it! **

**Twins: We're not in this one!!!!**

**author: well, you're in London right now...I can't have you come back a day after you left! It's simply not probable. **

**Twins: but Haruhi's captured by the Low Blood Pressure Demon King!!!!!!!!!!**

**author: well, you weren't there.**

**Twins: ...that was mean...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"_Haruhi_..." In his sleep, Kyoya drew Haruhi closer, tightening his grip slightly. For a moment, something bothered him.

Tamaki stared down at them for a long moment before leaving the room. He had begun to suspect something like this might happen, but he hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Still, Tamaki reflected as he let himself out of the apartment, there was a part of him that was happy. But why hadn't he noticed!!!!!!?

Tamaki (falling back into his normal facade of foolishness and impetuosity) sank to the ground, waves of despair and confusion rippling the air around him. "Father should have noticed Mother's intentions!!!" (lamenting because he was obviously kept out the loop). He paused his doom for a moment, a sudden thought coming to him. Did any of the others know how Kyoya felt???

The blonde young man stood suddenly, startling a few passersby. He suddenly wondered if Haruhi knew. Kyoya was not entirely forthcoming and it was doubtful that he would tell Haruhi. Another thought gripped him. Did Haruhi like Kyoya? He was suddenly very confused. Tamaki turned to go back into the apartment, determined to find answers to the questions swirling in his head.

"Ah, Tama-chan, Tama-chan!"

Tamaki turned to find Mori and Hunny. It seemed they, too, wanted to check up on Haruhi.

The two stopped and Hunny stared up at Tamaki, eyes filling with tears. "We didn't make it back before the storm," he confessed. "Is Haru-chan okay?"

Turning to look back at Haruhi's apartment building, Tamaki slowly nodded. After a moment, he looked back at Hunny, a faint smile on his sad face. "She'll be fine, Hunny," he said. "Kyoya stayed with her."

Hunny exchanged a long look with Mori. "Did he tell her, Takashi?"

Mori shrugged even as Tamaki shuffled closer to Hunny, a suspicious look on his face.

"Tell her what? What could Mother possibly have to say to my darling daughter?"

"Tama-chan."

Tamaki took a step back, eyes on Hunny.

"Tama-chan, Kyo-kun likes Haru-chan. He really likes her."

Tamaki's shoulders slumped and he nodded reluctantly. "I know," he said softly. After a moment, however, he brightened. "We will cook Haruhi breakfast!" he shouted suddenly. The young man placed his fists on his hips and laughed, the air now sparkling around him (because he can't stay gloomy and has decided to ignore certain facts. Gentlemen, after all, must never mope). And then, without another word, he raced back to Haruhi's apartment.

* * *

Haruhi woke as the door to her apartment closed (Tamaki's leave-taking). She smiled, feeling warm. Absently, she wondered how many blankets she had. And then she remembered. Haruhi opened her eyes and found herself staring at Kyoya. He had his arms wrapped around her (explains why she was so warm) and was sleeping deeply. Remembering her look at the Low Blood Pressure Demon King, Haruhi closed her eyes and snuggled closer, not wanting to wake him by pulling away (he could look at her with those death eyes and turn her into a statue). Another smile flashed across Haruhi's face at that thought but she was soon asleep again.

Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny sneaked into Haruhi's apartment (not wanting to wake anyone) and headed for the kitchen. Tamaki brightly suggested that Mori and Hunny wait in the living room for breakfast and then swiftly opened the refrigerator to root around.

Hunny and Mori exchanged a worried look but left Tamaki to his fancies, knowing it was better to let Tamaki do what he wanted than face Tamaki's corner-gloom.

As Tamaki bustled happily around Haruhi's kitchen, Hunny wandered into her bedroom, wanting to see if she was comfortable. Haruhi would most likely offer Kyoya her bed and fall asleep somewhere else. And, while Kyoya would probably refuse, if Haruhi pushed the matter, he would be polite and do as told. And Haruhi nearly always found a way to make everyone else comfortable. Sometimes, that worried Hunny.

Hunny poked his head into the bedroom. And then just as swiftly retreated. Hunny grinned happily, the sight of Kyoya and Haruhi cuddled together still fresh in his mind. The two might not be admitting their feelings—or, in Haruhi's case, not realizing anything—but they were getting closer and closer. All they needed was a little bit of a push. They needed a bit of time all to themselves...

Hunny scampered away, going back to the living room. "Takashi!" he whispered.

"Mitsukuni."

Hunny grinned broadly and Takashi relaxed. "We need to give Haru-chan and Kyo-kun some time by themselves."

Mori was quiet a moment, then, "Ah." Without another word (not too unusual), he stood and went to the kitchen, where Tamaki was still staring into the refrigerator, a frown on his face. Saying nothing, the dark haired young man picked the other up and carried him out of the apartment.

"Mori! What's this?" Tamaki screeched. But it was too late. Hunny had already followed and closed the door, lockign it behind him.

"We're going to get Haru-chan a present," Hunny explained brightly. "Haru-chan needs something cute for our trip!" Taking hold of Tamaki's arm, Hunny began to steer him away.

Tamaki struggled for a moment but then subsided, defeated. Besides, Haruhi definitely needed something cute for their vacation to Italy. Knowing when he couldn't do anything, Tamaki smiled down at Mitsukuni. "What should we get her?"

* * *

Kyoya smiled as the others finally left, leaving him to his sleep. Though he often had a hard time sleeping anywhere but his bed, Kyoya slept deeply when he was with Haruhi. He should tell her. She deserved to know. But, strangely, he wanted to stay close to her for just a bit longer. Besides, he didn't have any meetings that day. And most of his work, while highly important, could wait until he was ready to wake up. And it was only nine in the morning (the Demon King has an internal clock which alerts him to any and all attempts to trick him into waking up earlier than desired). And he liked where he was...

* * *

Haruhi wandered around her apartment, vaguely wondering what she wanted to do. Kyoya had left a little bit ago, a strange look on his face. Like he wanted to tell her something...Haruhi shook her head. Probably "suggest" some change in her attire or life...or something of the sort.

She picked up a few abandoned clothes and sighed. "Her life didn't really seem to be her own, not since she had stepped into the third music room. Haruhi sat down, still holding the clothes. The Host Club confused her most of the time. They almost always ended up annoying her ("rich bastards" seeming to be a very frequent thought) but then they always did something incredibly sweet. Each one was far kinder than they appeared, especially Kyoya-senpai. Really, if she thought about it, Haruhi didn't ever want to trade them for anything. But life, she was afraid, was going to intrude sometime...

* * *

Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori spent the day wandering around shops, peering into windows and startling quite a number of poor girls walking down the street. After much deliberation, they had decided to get Haruhi something from the commoner market, believing she'd be more comfortable with something like that (they still haven't realized she's considered high-middle class and is often dragged into their social circles).

They spent hours there, pouring over everything with studied concentration. After a while, they had bought half a dozen things and yet hadn't found anything for Haruhi.

"What can we get our dear Haruhi!" Tamaki burst out, frustrated. "Everything cute she wouldn't wear and anything she would wear isn't cute!"

"Ah!!!" Hunny suddenly stopped, eyes fixed on a nearby shop. His eyes were wide, gaze transfixed. Tamaki turned.

"A bakery!"

Hunny ran into the shop before Tamaki had enough time to look in the window and was out less than a minute later, arms laden with bags and boxes filled with cakes and sweets.

"They had strawberry and chocolate and cherry pie and cookies and..."

"Mitsukuni."

Hunny stopped and glanced up at Mori. And then his eyes drifted over to another shop window. He smiled. "Tama-chan, Tama-chan! Look!"

Tamaki turned and then grinned broadly. There, in the window was a pale pink summer dress. It was quite simple and the skirt was long. It was perfect (because Haruhi would be obliged to wear her gift but wouldn't be disturbed by any frills or lace).

The three entered the shop, startling the shopkeeper. The matronly woman gasped and then bustled over to the three attractive men, leaving another customer speechless (though, she was speechless because of the newest customers).

"Ah, welcome, welcome!" the woman greeted breathlessly. "How can I help you?"

Tamaki flashed her a smile and then pointed over to the dress in the window. "Could you possibly tell me the size on that dress?"

"Certainly!"

when the woman told him the measurements, Tamaki grinned. It was perfect "We'll take it."

The woman beamed happily. "Really?" she asked. Suddenly, she turned to one of her employees. "Please get me that dress in the window, Kimiko," the matron said. She turned back to the Hosts. "Is this for a sibling, perhaps?"

Tamaki, dashing smile still in place, shook his head. "It is for a very dear friend."

The shopkeeper's heart stuttered and she sighed. "Ah, what a lucky girl!" she breathed.

The three smiled and then paid the woman for the dress. Mori took hold of the bag and then the three were gone, leaving several women in a flutter.

"What a lucky girl," she shopkeeper said again, staring after the Hosts. "If only I had such dear friends..."

After a moment, she turned back to her employees. "Well? Please get back to work!" She glanced back out the window. "Lucky."

* * *

**Another short chapter, I know. Sorry. But it ended on a nice note and I enjoyed thinking of Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori dazzling a shop-full of poor, helpless women. And Haruhi'll look really cute in her dress...(squeals at cute chibi vision...and then faints as chibi Kyoya enters picture)...well, hope you liked it, though it wasn't as full as my other chapters. They'll be better, I assure you. And the twins will be back, too!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh, here's the new chapter for you! And on Thanksgiving, too! This holiday update is dedicated to everyone who reads, so please enjoy! Well, onto the chapter!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Haruhi, a Mr. Suou is here to see you."

Haruhi glanced at the intercom in disbelief. Why in the world would Tamaki come to her work and bother her? She sighed, remembering all too well the other times Tamaki had barged in on her (almost always to enthusiastically suggest a new adventure Haruhi was sure to grudgingly enjoy). The last time, in fact, had been only a few weeks ago. Haruhi scowled, remembering _that_ particular event. He and the twins had stolen her from her office and stuffed her into a waiting limo. And though it was all in good fun, apparently the firm had believed it to be a kidnapping before Kyoya called and apologized for his friends' behavior (it had been rather early in the morning and Kyoya had, sadly, been unable to get ahead of the other enthusiastic hosts).

"Ah, arigato, Sakura," she returned, her voice a bit wary. The receptionist was new and would not really know to bar the doors.

Haruhi braced herself for the inevitable intrusion but, when the door to her office opened, she gasped. _Why...?_ was all she could think.

* * *

Kyoya listened absently as Tamaki chattered on. He didn't really care about Tamaki's problems at the moment. After all, he had finally gone into the office to get a bit of work done (as if he wouldn't have gotten it done anywhere else...) and Tamaki had just followed him, chatting away. Really, when would the man get his own job? Though, it wasn't as if he really needed to. Despite not having inherited the family business, Tamaki was set to inherit a good portion of his father's estate and was given a generous allowance.

"...and there was an adorable little dress we just couldn't resist buying for her!!!!" Tamaki swooped around the room. "Oh, she will look soooo cute!

Kyoya's fingers hovered above the keys of his laptop for a moment. One hand lifted to adjust his glasses, showing to everyone (at least, those who paid attention...as Tamaki wasn't) that he was annoyed. "You came here simply to tell me about a dress?" He sighed and looked back down at the screen. "If there's nothing more..."

But Tamaki didn't listen (too busy soliloquizing). "I do wonder why father has gone to see Haruhi...ah, but I mustn't fret!"

Suddenly, Kyoya went completely still. His eyes narrowed on Tamaki. "Your father went to speak with Haruhi?"

Tamaki paused and grinned, nodding at Kyoya. "Yes. The housekeeper said something about it..."

This was not good. Not good at all. If Kyoya was correct, then his father and Mr. Suou were competing over Haruhi. And Mr. Suou's visit could mean only one thing.

Kyoya relaxed. After a moment, he closed his laptop and rose, walking towards the door. "The twins have returned from London and I believe they have brought a new wardrobe for Haruhi to wear to Italy," he said nonchalantly. "Perhaps we could continue another time...?"

"Oh!" Tamaki nodded and then a dark look passed across his face. "What have those devious twins devised for our poor Haruhi??????" He raced out of the office, determined to save his precious daughter from the evil devices of Kaoru and Hikaru.

As soon as Tamaki had raced from his sight, Kyoya left his office, intending to pay a certain someone a visit. He needed to find out what Mr. Suou said to Haruhi. And, if needed, do a bit of damage control. Who knew what would happen if Haruhi found about the engagement? And what would happen if she found out he knew about it? It would, he admitted, be quite troublesome (he's trying to delude himself...).

As he was walking through the building, Kyoya called for his ride, not wanting to waste time. He hated being behind on things, hated when situations grew beyond his control. Though, he should be at least a bit used to it, what with being friends with Tamaki. But this situation...this situation had little to do with Tamaki's sudden impulses. This was someone else's game and he had become a mere pawn. And worse, his father was using Haruhi, too.

Kyoya walked out of the building and into the waiting car, never pausing. The door closed and he reached beside him. But then he remembered that he had left his laptop in his office. Laying his head back against the seat, he sighed and closed his eyes. It couldn't be helped. He would have to retrieve it later.

"Ah, where to, sir?"

He opened his eyes and told the driver to take him to Haruhi's firm. She had said something to Tamaki earlier about going into work to help someone with one of their cases. That's where she would be. And that's where Tamaki's father would go.

"Quickly, please," he said to the driver.

"Hai."

* * *

As Tamaki entered the twin's penthouse, he paused. There had been a look in Kyoya's eyes that was...unusual. It had almost seemed as if he were concerned about something. And that was something Tamaki wasn't used to seeing in Kyoya. But, then, it had been gone almost as quickly as Tamaki had seen it. Had it ever really been there at all?

"Ah, Tono! I was wondering who was visiting!" Kaoru opened the door and let Tamaki in. "Hikaru, Tono is here!"

The other Hitachiin brother sauntered into the great room, a devilish smile on his face. "Ah, have you come here to see what we've bought for our toy?" he asked.

Tamaki, troubles forgotten, took on a self-righteous pose. He suddenly aimed a finger at the twins, the background filling with fire. "What have you two devised for my dear Haruhi?" he accused.

The two exchanged a devious look and then Kaoru left, running to get the bags they had brought back from London.

"It is, by no means, complete, Tono," Hikaru cautioned as his twin set the bags down. "There are a few things we shall need to get, but these will do!"

Tamaki attacked the bags, peeking into each and every one, looking at various dresses and skirts, blouses and light jackets. And then, at the bottom of the fourth bag, there was a...

The twins laughed gleefully as Tamaki fell to the floor, eyes spinning.

Hikaru took the bathing suit from the bag and looked at it, his lips beginning to pout. "He didn't even look at the whole thing."

Kaoru smiled. "It's not as revealing as some of the others we liked, but Tono's reaction was priceless!"

"Yeah," Hikaru said quietly. "But what will Kyoya think?"

Putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, Kaoru sighed. "You noticed?"

"Ah."

Kaoru was quiet a moment and then he wrapped his arms around Hikaru. "I think..." he began slowly. "I think that...that in loving Haruhi, we should want her to be happy. And...we should be happy with whoever she picks."

Hikaru was quiet a moment and then he nodded slowly. "I want Haruhi to be happy." Kaoru opened his mouth but Hikaru cut him short. "But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about her choice. If she chooses Tono over us, or even...Kyoya...then I don't know if I could forgive them for stealing her away."

"...But you'll still talk to Haruhi?"

"Of course!" Hikaru sighed and lowered his voice, turning to look at his twin. "Of course," he repeated softly. "Because...Haruhi would worry if we didn't talk to her. And that would make her...sad."

"Hikaru..."

Kaoru trailed off as Tamaki began to stir. The twins turned to look at him, their normal mischievous grins back on their faces. They wouldn't worry about it. After all, they were sure that, whoever Haruhi chose, she would still be their Haruhi, too.

"H-H-HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Tamaki yelled, jumping up. "TO BUY SUCH A COMPROMISING GARMENT FOR POOR HARUHI??????"

"Ah, Tono...could it be that you're thinking perverted thoughts again?"

"ARRGHHH!"

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Suou," Haruhi said, rising from her desk, "please, do sit down."

The man smiled graciously and lowered himself gracefully into the chair before Haruhi's desk. His eyes sparkled with some sort of mischief and Haruhi was again struck by how similar he and Tamaki were.

Haruhi sat back down, her eyes still wide and wondering. "Ano..."

Smiling, he leaned forward a bit, his manner engaging. "You are wondering why I am here?"

She nodded.

"Ah, well I thought it best to congratulate you in person. It's not everyday something this unusual happens, though I must admit I suspected it might happen."

"Excuse me?"

Mr. Suou's smiled grew wider. "The engagement, of course!"

Haruhi frowned. "E-engagement?" she asked weakly. "Whose?"

"Why, yours! Ah, to have caught someone as prominent as Kyoya Ootori, why that is quite the accomplishment."

Haruhi froze, her mind blanking for a moment. "What!?"

* * *

**Ahh, happy thanksgiving! Sorry about leaving this chapter like that, but i'm still playing with Haruhi's reaction...and Kyoya's! So, i decided to end the chapter. I hope you don't mind a small cliffie. oh, what is Tamaki's father planning? **

**Well, besides that, I would like to take a moment to humbly thank all those who review. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would update quite as often. So, thank you all. And don't forget to review!**

**Thanks again! -thejadespirit**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh, sorry for the wait! I've been sick, again, and so have been sleeping the days away. But, here it is! And a little less than a week after the last chapter. Sorry again. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, okay? Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We cannot live, except thus mutually

We alternate, aware or unaware,

the reflex act of life: and when we bear

Our virtue onward most impulsively,

Most full of invocation, and to be

Most instantly compellant, certes, there

We live most life, whoever breathes most air

And counts his dying years by sun and sea.

But when a soul, by choice and conscience, doth

Throw out her full force on another soul,

The conscience and the concentration both make

mere life, Love. For Life in perfect whole

And aim consummated, is Love in sooth,

As nature's magnet-heat rounds pole with pole.

--Elizabeth Barrett Browning, "Love"

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Haruhi stared at Tamaki's father for a moment longer, unable to believe what she had just heard. He had to have been mistaken. After all, there was no real merit in Kyoya marrying her.

At Haruhi's blank look, Mr. Suou's face fell. "Ah, perhaps I was mistaken?" he asked sadly. "Though I could have sworn..." he shook his head, his smile returning. "Well, no matter! I simply wanted to be the first to congratulate my son's cute friends, but now I can see there was no call for it!"

He stood and gave Haruhi a small bow. She nodded faintly, still a bit confused. Where could he have heard such a thing? Were the tabloids making up stories about her again? As Mr. Suou turned to leave, Haruhi frowned. Kyoya would be glad to hear that she was back in the spotlight, but she wasn't so sure he would like _this_ particular rumor.

"Ah, one thing Haruhi."

She looked up, dark eyes wide. "Hai?"

Mr. Suou smiled. "I must thank you for watching out for Tamaki. I know he can be a bit...enthusiastic, but I believe you handle him quite well." His smile widened. "And, now that I know that there isn't really an engagement, I can continue to dream for my cute son!" He suddenly paused. "There is no engagement, is there? Could it be you were simply shocked someone found out so quickly?"

"Ano..."

Mr. Suou chuckled. "Ah, then I'll believe you. The only reason you would be so confused would be if Kyoya didn't tell you, and I can't imagine something like that happening...Well, I'll be on my way. And, please, if you see Tamaki, tell him I would like to speak with him."

Haruhi stood and bowed. "Ah, hai."

Another boyish smile graced Mr. Suou's face. "Goodbye!"

When he was gone, Haruhi fell back into her chair, frowning once more. She never really thought twice about attending parties and such with any of the Hosts, but maybe she should. Normally, she wouldn't care about the rumors, but she didn't want any of her friends to be hurt. Perhaps she should keep out of the limelight for a while. Well, unless Kyoya was okay with this recent turn of events. Besides, who would believe that the youngest and most successful Ootori would marry a commoner?

Still, it was definitely time to consider staying at home more. Haruhi sighed. She couldn't get out of the trip to Italy (the twins would probably just kidnap her and take her anyway), but afterward, she was going to stop accompanying the Host Club to their functions. It was the only way to stop such ridiculous rumors from spreading.

Haruhi pressed a hand to her heart, frowning when she felt its fast pace. Why was she so flustered? Was she worried about Kyoya's reaction? Or was it something else?

Just as Haruhi had decided to go home (she had already helped her friend with their case), the intercom buzzed again. "Haruhi? There's a Mr. Ootori to see you."

Startled, Haruhi stared at the intercom a moment before replying. "All right. Thank you."

Now why in the world would Kyoya be here? Had he already heard?

* * *

When the car stopped in front of the firm, Kyoya breathed a small sigh in relief. The ride had been a bit trying. He had gone over and over what he would say to Haruhi about the entire issue, but now that he was here, things were calming a bit.

Kyoya stepped from the car and entered the building, mind still on Haruhi. It was very likely that Haruhi wouldn't believe Mr. Suou if he told her she was engaged. Haruhi, after all, chose to believe what she wanted. But Kyoya still felt that he needed to explain things to her. This would have to be handled delicately. And if Haruhi believed Mr. Suou...well, Kyoya would take that in stride.

Though he was a bit uncomfortable with things out of his control, Kyoya had some semblance of a plan. Still, he was furious. Though he occasionally allowed himself to become his father's chess piece, Haruhi had been made a pawn and that was something Kyoya didn't like. After all, he never liked when the variables were taken out of his hand. And he especially didn't like his friends to be anyone else's pawns. Much like the twins, Kyoya considered Haruhi his.

Kyoya rushed through the entrance, only to pause as he stopped a familiar face. Bowing slightly, he greeted his friend's father. "Mr. Suou."

Mr. Suou stopped, a bit startled, but then quickly smiled. "Ah, Kyoya, it is a pleasure to see you," he said warmly. He moved closer and clasped Kyoya's hand. "Here to see young Miss Fujioka, I presume?"

Kyoya nodded stiffly. "There is something I need to discuss with her," he admitted. "Nothing terribly important, however."

"Of course, of course. I myself was here to speak with young Haruhi about my son." Mr. Suou winked. "Just making sure he's keeping himself out of trouble."

Kyoya bowed slightly. "Haruhi does seem to be a calming influence on Tamaki," he agreed.

Mr. Suou brightened. "Ah, that reminds me. I wish to congratulate you on such a unique find! Miss Fujioka will certainly make an interesting young bride." He suddenly frowned. "Though she seemed not to know. I wonder why that is..."

Kyoya stiffened and gave Mr. Suou a cold glance. "I am afraid you are mistaken," he said softly. "There has been no engagement between Miss Fujioka and myself." He bowed once more. "Now, if you'll excuse me...?"

"Ah, of course!" Mr. Suou bowed. "My mistake, I suppose. I must say, I thought my source was quite reliable, but it appears as if they have faltered. My apologies."

"There is no need to apologize," Kyoya assured him, voice wintry. "Good day."

"Farewell, Kyoya. Please give my regards to your father."

"Of course." Without another word, Kyoya turned away and walked towards the elevator. What was that man planning? And what was his father thinking, engaging him to Haruhi? This was one giant game and Kyoya was determined to end it.

* * *

"Please, send him in, Sakura," Haruhi told her receptionist. She waited calmly as Kyoya entered her office and firmly shut the door.

"We need to talk," he said bluntly, a bit out of character.

Haruhi frowned. This wasn't really like Kyoya. Was he that upset about the rumor, then?

Kyoya strode across the office and took his seat directly before Haruhi's desk. He paused a moment, his gray eyes pinning Haruhi almost coldly. When he began speaking again, his voice was cool and businesslike, something which made Haruhi a bit wary. "I suppose you have heard talks of an engagement between you and myself," he stated simply, eyes still on the woman before him.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes. Mr. Suou was here just a few moments ago and mentioned it," she said softly, still wondering what Kyoya's reaction really was. It seemed as if he was hiding once more behind his cool demeanor. Sometimes, Haruhi admired his ability to mask his thoughts so effectively. And, yet, it was a bit disconcerting at times.

Kyoya studied Haruhi's wide-eyes gaze before leaning back in his chair. "And I suppose you believe this to be a rumor?" Haruhi nodded again and Kyoya smiled cooly. "Then I must assure you that what Mr. Suou intimated is entirely correct," he said. "It appears as if our fathers have agreed upon the engagement. At the moment, it is entirely possible for us to honorably break things off, but I propose something different. That is, if you are willing?"

As Kyoya spoke, Haruhi's heart began to beat faster and faster. What was he talking about? The engagement wasn't really a rumor? But, then, that would mean that her father had entered her into it without saying a word to her. And, while it seemed something Ranka-san might do, Haruhi still had a hard time believing it.

"This is really true?"

Kyoya looked at Haruhi, took in her pale complexion and wide eyes. After a moment, he stood and rounded her desk. Deliberately, he placed his hands on the arm rests, effectively trapping her. But, as he looked at her, his face softened a bit. "Yes, Haruhi. And, while it is not my intention for you to be used by my father as some sort of pawn, I must suggest that we play along for a little while, at least until I can get to the bottom of this." He moved closer, moving so that his face was mere inches from hers. "Do you understand?"

Haruhi nodded dimly, feeling numb. How did she get herself in situations like this? If only she had watched out for that vase...Haruhi sighed softly. If she hadn't broken that vase, she wouldn't have become a part of the Host Club and her life would certainly be less chaotic. But she didn't really think she would be as happy. "All right, Kyoya-senpai," she said. "But I'm wondering..."

Kyoya smirked. "You're wondering about merits?"

She nodded again.

"Let's just say this is an opportunity for quite a lot of merits." He looked at her a moment longer and then pulled away slowly. "Now, if we're going to do this, then I suggest you stop calling me 'senpai.'"

"All right, Kyoya-sen...Kyoya."

He smiled once more and extended a hand towards Haruhi. "You're sure?" he asked her.

This time, Haruhi nodded enthusiastically. "If it will help you, then I will do all I can." She smiled up at him, though her heart still beat fast. "And I suppose it's not too much trouble to pretend to be your fiancée."

Kyoya looked at her for a long moment before nodding. "I suppose not," he allowed.

"Then should we go?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Go?"

Haruhi nodded. "To tell the others."

* * *

**Oh no? Is Haruhi serious? What're Tamaki and the twins going to say? How are they going to react? Hmm...I suppose you'll have to wait. Well, thank you again to everyone who reviewed. And I'll give you a hint as to what's coming up next. You can definitely expect for Ranka-san to reveal something about contact from the foreboding Mr. Ootori...well, I hope you all liked this chapter, even tho the characters are beginning to get a bit out of character...but i promise I'll keep them as in-character as possible! **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, again, for the late update. I'm afraid they're only going to keep coming later than before. Sorry, really, but this semester's almost over and I've got exams to worry over. And, of course, despite the fact that the AP exams aren't until May, my AP teachers are trying to stuff as much into our brains as possible. It's intense. Still, it doesn't excuse me, so i must beg your forgiveness in my procrastination.**

**thejadespirit: GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!**

**twins: NOOOO! HOW DARE YOU KEEP AWAY FOR SO LONG!?!?!?!?!**

**Hunny: Hai. Hai. (tears well up) why did you take so long, ja-chan? Why???**

**Kyoya: (pushes up glasses. Glare of death) reviews will surely suffer. **

**Tamaki: NOOOO! MY PRECIOUS HARUHI PAIRED WITH HIM????? WAAAHHH! DON'T WRITE ANYMORE!!!!!**

**Haruhi: ano...it _was_ a bit rude to stay away so long**

**thejadespirit: (sniffs and then goes to corner, stealing Tamaki's mushrooms) gomen...nasai...sniff...i had an essay...and work...and calculus...and--**

**twins: NO EXCUSE!!! (turn to each other with devious smiles) ja-chan, would you like to be our...DOLL??!???!???!???**

**thejadespirit: HELLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!! MORI, HUNNY, HARUHI!!!! PLEEEEEEASE!!!!**

**mori: no. **

**thejadespirit: WAHHHH???? AHHHHHHH!**

**Twins: MWAHAHA!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Haruhi sighed deeply. She didn't really like the idea of being forced into an engagement with Kyoya. Not only was it unfair to him, but the announcement would cause problems within the group. It would probably be better to keep the whole thing quiet, but things like this didn't actually stay quiet, especially with the tabloids speculating on every aspect of the Hosts' lives. Even beyond the realm of Ouran, they had retained their appeal and their friendship. But how long would that last when they knew?

Still, keeping secrets never helped anyone, not really.

"Haruhi."

She turned to look up at Kyoya. Though he had spoken, his eyes were still glued to his laptop (he had absolutely insisted they go and retrieve it before they did anything).

"Hai?"

Suddenly, he turned, gray eyes fixing on her. "There will be problems in telling the others, but it will be worse if they find out on their own."

She looked away. "Hai," she replied quietly. She knew that. But...

"You are habing second thoughts?"

Haruhi glanced back, eyes wide. Sometimes, Kyoya was far too perceptive. Then again, that was just Kyoya-senpai. He knew people. She nodded. "Even if it is just temporary, I don't know if I want to..."

"Be engaged to me?"

Again, Haruhi nodded. "I don't want to hurt people, even if it is just for a little while."

Kyoya watched Haruhi for a long moment and then gave a slow nod. "It can be quite...unprofitable, but this route has more..." he trailed off.

"Merit?"

His eyes bore into hers. "Hai." After a moment, he adjusted his glasses and turned back to his work. He didn't tell her that, beyond finally outmaneuvering his father, he really wanted to keep her safe. There was merit in that, he thought. If only because his father's machinations would eventually make Haruhi miserable. It was quite simple. If Haruhi was sad, the rest of the Hosts would complain, Tamaki most especially. And Kyoya, he...he would miss how Haruhi was. He would miss her carefree ways, her odd ability to see people. If she were sad, she wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be the same person he...

"Ano...Kyoya-senpai?"

"What?"

"Are we going to tell them everything?"

Kyoya paused a moment. "It would be unavoidable. The others need to fully understand the situation."

At his words, Haruhi breathed a small sigh of relief. If the others knew everything, there was sure to be less drama. And the twins would easily fall into their mischievous and teasing ways, tormenting Tamaki and ribbing Kyoya. Hunny and Mori would stay the same, as always.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"What is it?"

Haruhi paused a moment. "What exactly does this engagement involve?"

This time, Kyoya looked at her. "You would be expected to accompany me to social functions, to appear at various events, and to actively show..." he faltered a moment and then continued. "...outward affection."

"'Outward affection'?" Haruhi echoed.

"We would be expected to embrace or hold hands, link arms..."

Haruhi smiled. "I imagine, Kyoya-senpai, that you would be quite against it."

Kyoya shrugged. "As long as there is at least a little merit in it, I would not mind. After all, it is no big thing."

Her lashes fell and her smile grew slightly. "Hai."

The two newly engaged friends entered Haruhi's home and sat down to wait. The Host club would be along gradually. It never failed. There was hardly a night when Haruhi's apartment was devoid of those six handsome young men.

Haruhi sent Kyoya a small smile. "I'm going to go change," she told him before disappearing into her room.

With careful deliberation, she chose her most comfortable clothes. Though her father loved to send her dresses and the twins gave her all kinds of flowing skirts, Haruhi's favorite clothes were jeans and a T-shirt. They were comfortable, far more so than anything else.

After she had changed, Haruhi returned from her room, though she felt a bit odd. She felt a bit apprehensive having just Kyoya in her apartment. It made her feel a bit...embarrassed. Without a glance towards the chair he sat in, she went into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat, Kyoya-senpai?" she called.

"Kyoya."

Haruhi opened the fridge. "What?"

"You should just call me Kyoya."

Haruhi jumped when Kyoya's voice sounded so close. She looked over her shoulder with a glare. "Don't stand so close! You'll scare someone!"

Kyoya's eyes lit up a bit, as if he were laughing at her, but then it died and he moved away, giving Haruhi a slight bow. "I am a bit hungry," he offered.

Haruhi stared at him a moment and then smiled. "I will make something, then," she said softly.

* * *

The two were just finishing their quiet meal when the others began to filter in. The twins charged through the door first, confused at the sight of Kyoya. Usually, he waited until others were gathered before coming to Haruhi's. And yet here he was, obviously well before them. They were shocked a moment, unable to say anything, but then they shrugged and pounced on Haruhi, their faces all-too reminiscent of cats that have just found their string.

Hunny and Mori were next and, viewing the scene, Hunny's sweet smile grew brighter. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" he called delightedly. "Look!" He jumped into her lap and held up a bag full of sweets. "We got you some, too!" he exclaimed, looking towards Mori.

"Ah." Mori held up a bag full of sweets, though it was much smaller than Hunny's.

Haruhi laughed, though her eyes strayed to Kyoya. He looked as calm as ever, as if they weren't about to embark on a dangerous farce. She wondered, for a moment, what being married to Kyoya-senpai would be like. Certainly, it would not be filled with the chaos her life experienced now. And, yet, she would never really be away from the others. Everything would just be...peaceful.

As her front door opened once more, Haruhi shook herself from her thoughts. She couldn't let her thoughts wander at a time like this. After all, it looked as if she needed to make more food...She let Hunny scramble from her lap and then stood, eyes on the ingredients she had left out.

"Haruhi."

The room fell suddenly quiet at Kyoya's voice and Haruhi turned towards him. Her eyes widened slightly as Tamaki entered but otherwise she was nearly as calm as Kyoya. With a small nod, she sat back down and waited for the Host King to do the same.

Tamaki burst into the kitchen, smile wide, but, when he saw the quiet hosts gathered in the small room, his smile began to fall. His brow furrowed. "What is it?" he asked, his voice concerned. "What has happened?"

Without turning, Kyoya said, "Sit, Tamaki."

The blonde-haired man began to sputter. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "Why--"

"Tamaki."

He stopped, eyes going towards Haruhi. He frowned at her hard voice. "Ah. Haruhi?"

"Please, sit."

Tamaki sat down quietly, eyes dark. "What is it?" he asked again, his voice now soft.

"There is something we must tell you," Haruhi said quietly. "There is something Kyoya and I must tell everyone."

The twins, for once, lost their humor and Tamaki was completely silent. Hunny and Mori, however, looked expectant, almost as if they knew what was to come.

"Kyoya and I..." Haruhi paused, her eyes skittering away. "Kyoya and I...we are...we are..." She trailed off, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Kyoya glanced at her, his gray eyes softening for just a moment before turning to Tamaki. "Haruhi and I are engaged."

* * *

**meh. Short chapter, i know. Sorry. But it's better than no chapter, eh? And i couldn't resist a little cliffie. Oh, and sorry, sorry, sorry about the horridly late update. I know several of you must be cursing me and swearing you'll never review again...which would make me very sad...again, sorry. But, perhaps the image of my cultivating Tamaki's mushrooms and being chased by dress-bearing twins will placate you for a little while. Now, though i am completely undeserving, please review!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So the new chapter is up! And only four days after the last! Hey, I'm getting a bit better about the time thing...and guess what? This one's longer, too! Yay me! Oh, and winter break is coming up, so that means I'll have more time to write. Isn't that great? Yup. So, anyway...here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

The twins stared at Kyoya, not certain they should believe him. They gaped, mouths wide, finally at a loss for words. Mori and Hunny exchanged pleased looks and Hunny smiled widely, flowers dancing around his head.

But Haruhi paid no attention to them. Instead, her eyes—as well as Kyoya's—were on Tamaki. They watched anxiously as his face went blank and inexpressive. And then, without a word, he turned and left the kitchen. A moment later, they heard the door to Haruhi's apartment close with a snap. Haruhi turned her wide eyes to Kyoya, seeking a bit of comfort. Outwardly, she was calm. And yet, she was a bit apprehensive. She had never seen Tamaki like that. Ever. She wondered suddenly if Kyoya ever had.

As Haruhi turned her eyes to him, Kyoya looked away, suddenly not knowing what to say. He had expected anything from Tamaki. He had expected shock, anger, sadness—anything. Anything except that look of defeated acceptance. It was...disconcerting. And it didn't sit well with Kyoya.

Haruhi sighed deeply and turned towards the others, feeling odd at the turn of Kyoya's head. Tamaki hadn't even stayed to hear abut the whole situation. Haruhi's shoulders slumped and she suddenly wondered if it was such a good idea to tell them so outright. They might have spared a bit of confusion had they simply led up to the matter. Yet, she couldn't regret what happened. It was done and she couldn't change it.

Without warning, the twins erupted into shouts, their words confusing and disjointed. Unlike usual, their words did not match. Their sentences didn't complete each other. Haruhi glanced at them, shocked. Did they feel so strongly about it, then? She knew...she knew they both cared for her; they had both confessed at different points. But she thought they had grown out of that. After all, they had never said anything else. Could it be...? Haruhi shook her head and stood.

"Listen," she began, "Kyoya and I are only doing this because it was set up by his father."

The twins paused, eyes widening further. "What?" they chorused.

Haruhi smiled wanly. "This is only a farce...we're only engaged for as long as it takes Kyoya to find a way to stop this. So please, don't worry."

Hunny frowned. "Haru-chan, you and Kyoya aren't really engaged?"

She shook her head.

"But...you and Kyo-kun look so happy!" he contested.

Kyoya stirred, finally seeming to come out of his thoughts. He adjusted his glasses, a gleam coming back into his eyes. "We have made this decision and are willing to see it through," he explained. "Whether or not we _seem_ happy is irrelevant."

Hikaru leaned forward. "But...But this...

"...Isn't funny," Kaoru finished. The twins were coming out of their shock, their minds settling back into the old routine. It comforted them, somewhat, that Haruhi wasn't really engaged to Kyoya.

Kyoya leaned forward, eyes flashing dangerously. "It wasn't meant to be."

After a moment, the twins backed off, knowing, at least, when not to provoke Kyoya. Instead, they turned their attention to Haruhi. "Haruhi," they began, "what are you making us?"

Knowing that the worst was over (at least with the twins), Haruhi sighed and stood. "I'll make you something, all right?" she asked them.

"Yay!" the twins chorused, jumping up and wrapping their arms around Haruhi. "We get Haruhi's cooking!"

Kyoya watched as the twins hung onto Haruhi, his heart clenching a bit in anger. But after a moment, it subsided, his thoughts turning back to Tamaki. They needed to explain things to him. But, would he really listen? Oddly, Kyoya would be glad even if Tamaki went into one of his wildly idiotic plans. If only Tamaki would listen.

As the others waited enthusiastically for Haruhi to serve them dinner, Kyoya's eyes followed her every movements. He wouldn't admit it, of course, but he enjoyed watching her cook. She always looked so focused on what she was doing, always looked so happy. She enjoyed cooking, he could tell. And, strangely, that always lightened his heart. To tell the truth, he really didn't know what he truly enjoyed himself. Certainly, he liked to occupy his time with work, but unless he was off on some inane adventure with the Host Club, his days were filled with endless monotony.

Perhaps that was why he was willing to risk so much on their happiness. And that applied especially to Haruhi and Tamaki. When he wouldn't go nearly as far for the others, he would do everything to make those two people happy. And he often did, though Haruhi was much harder to make happy, if only because she enjoyed small things. Outwardly, she seemed annoyed with every little antic of the Host Club but there were times when Kyoya would spot a smile in her eyes, as if she secretly enjoyed just watching the others in their own happiness. She was a wonder to him.

Quite suddenly, sitting in that cozy kitchen, the twins badgering Haruhi and Hunny and Mori sharing cake, it hit him. Quite suddenly, he understood. He loved Haruhi. He loved her quiet nature, loved the enjoyment she had in the happiness of others. And with that realization came the fact that she didn't feel the same. His mind began to race, searching for something, for some sort of plan, but he knew there wasn't one. He had always wanted Haruhi to be happy, no matter the cost. He would try everything to get her out of this engagement, if that was what was necessary. He sighed inwardly. But first, he needed to speak with Tamaki. He needed to explain everything. He needed the help of his friend if he was to bring this false engagement to an end.

Calmly, Kyoya opened up his laptop (having brought it into the kitchen, just in case) and began to work, letting his mind think. He could loose himself in the figures and ledgers of his businesses. There, he could truly think. And, as he slipped into the world of numbers, he missed the knowing look Hunny sent his way. He missed the smile which danced on the lolita's lips.

* * *

Tamaki left Haruhi's apartment, mind whirling. He had known Kyoya felt something for Haruhi, but he hadn't realized Haruhi had returned the feeling...or that it had gotten so serious. He frowned, pressing a hand to his suddenly aching heart. He admitted that he, too, cared for Haruhi. But he wanted her to be happy. And if she was happiest with Kyoya, then he would accept it. But that didn't stop his heart from hurting.

He wasn't upset, not really. But his mind was in a state of confusion. When had it all happened? Why hadn't he seen before? And why hadn't he spoken to Haruhi before? Why hadn't he...

Tamaki paused, frowning. Why hadn't he what? Admitted to her that he cared for her, that he wanted her to be content and full of joy? That he wanted to see her smiles, her laughs? That he wanted to see the look in her eyes when she was annoyed with the other Hosts? What would that have accomplished? What would it have been for? He didn't love her...did he? Not like that, at least. But he couldn't explain it all away. He couldn't explain the sadness and anger in his heart.

Still...Kyoya and Haruhi were his friends. If they were happy, then he was happy, too.

* * *

Ranka was just leaving when the phone rang. Hoping it was his darling daughter (or Kyoya, that handsome young thing), he answered it brightly.

"Ah, Mr. Fujioka, I presume?"

Ranka paused, frowning at the cultured voice at the other end of the line. "Yes," he answered hesitantly, confused. "Who, may I ask, is speaking?"

"Of course," the other man said, his voice holding a very slight trace of humor. "I am Mr. Ootori (**A/N: i couldn't remember his name for the life of me...**). I believe you are acquainted with my son."

Ranka broke out into a smile. "Of course!" he replied. "Kyoya is quite an interesting young man."

There was a short pause and then Mr. Ootori returned, "You're daughter, too, is a most interesting young woman. There is something, if you do not mind, that I wish to speak to propose."

"Of course! Anything."

"I have become aware that my son holds a certain...affection for your daughter," Mr Ootori began. "And, despite the difference in their social standings, Haruhi proves an excellent and most interesting companion for Kyoya." He paused a moment, as if to allow his words to sink in. "This is why I believe it would be most...beneficial should the two join together."

Ranka was quiet a moment and then he spoke, his voice oddly calm. "You are suggesting, then, that the two get engaged?" he asked.

"I have already spoken to Miss Fujioka about the matter, as well as my son, and have both amenable to the decision. If you would consent, perhaps the two will find affection previously hidden to them."

Upon hearing of his daughter's agreement (Mr. Ootori didn't say she had agreed...and he didn't exactly approach her with the idea, either), Ranka grinned. "Of course I consent!" he exclaimed. "If Haruhi is agreeable, then I certainly cannot object."

"I thank you," Mr. Ootori said formally. "This union, I believe, will be quite beneficial to both parties involved." And then, with a brief word in parting, the line went dead, leaving Ranka to his dreams of Haruhi in a white wedding dress.

"How exciting!" he breathed, placing a hand on his heart. Tears appeared in his eyes. "I must congratulate Haruhi immediately!" (He assumes she already knows...which she does, in a way). He glanced towards the clock, as he reached for the phone again but immediately dropped his hands. "Oh dear," he exclaimed. "I'll be late!" And, deciding to call Haruhi in the morning, Ranka rushed from his apartment and went off to work, still beaming over his daughter's luck. It was sure to be a happy wedding.

* * *

**Aww...so Kyoya figured out he's in love with Haruhi. But he really just wants her to be happy. Isn't that sweet. He'll get over it soon and eventually come up with a clever plan to make her fall in love with him, you'll see...anyway, now Mr. Ootori and Ranka-san have _really_ set up the engagement. But will the wedding even happen? I'll let you wait a bit longer for that one...**

**well, thanks to all those who continue to review! I love you all! But, i would love everyone even more if you reviewed! So, please, please, please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay...new chapter up! I got this one up pretty quick, didn't i?**

**Twins: Yay!!!**

**Hunny: arigato, ja-chan!**

**Mori: ah.**

**Tamaki (sitting in his corner): sniff. Mother is going off with daughter...**

**Kyoya "accidentally" hits Tamaki in passing: please don't include me in your incestuous make-believe world...**

**Tamaki: Mother, HOW COULD YOU!!!?!?!?!?!!?! Mori, mother's being mean!!!!...Mori?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. Though I really, really, really, wish i did.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Haruhi woke up feeling cold. Groaning, she pulled her covers closer, wondering what was causing the chill. Finally, she spent the night alone, without any interference from the Host Club (thank goodness they hadn't tried to have another sleep over...she was still trying to recover from the one two weeks before). All she wanted was some peace and quiet before Tamaki decided to barge into her room and pull her along on some half-brained...

Her eyes popped open and she sat up. Tamaki. She really should go and explain things to him. She had wanted to last night but Kyoya had suggested that the blond needed a bit of time. The Host King would eventually bounce back to his old self. But Kyoya's reassuring words hadn't helped much. Haruhi had still been up late into the night, wondering how Tamaki was.

She threw off the covers and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. Unconsciously, her eyes moved across the other side, resting thoughtfully on the opposite pillow. It held no imprint of another's head (because Haruhi made her bed up every morning, just to use the time to think about the day), but she couldn't help thinking about Kyoya and how he had comforted her during the last storm. She hadn't expected it of him, of the Shadow King.

A small frown marred her features as she stood to get ready for the day, thoughts still centered around a certain Ootori.

Haruhi was just getting ready to leave when her door opened. Glancing up, she found her father standing in her doorway, a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Oh!" he gasped, racing over to his daughter. "I am so happy!" He tried to get her into a death-grip hug but Haruhi stepped to the side, effectively avoiding her father's overwhelming display of affection (she's had a lot of practice avoiding overeager hugs).

"Happy about what?" she asked.

Ranka-san turned, his smile growing wider. "Why, about the engagement, of course!" he exclaimed. "When Mr. Ootori called to discuss it, I was thrilled! Why, the thought of you and that dashing young man together just thrills me!" He reached out to capture Haruhi but she moved again. Ranka suddenly frowned, sensing something wrong. "Darling, you are happy about this, aren't you? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Haruhi looked at her father for a long moment, condemning words on the tip of her tongue, but then she shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong," she whispered. "I'm just...just a bit..."

"Nervous?"

Haruhi shrugged and then raised her head, a smile playing about her lips. "Well, I'm off to see Tamaki; he's a bit disturbed," she announced with false cheer. "I'll talk with you later, all right?"

Ranka nodded and watched as his daughter fled the apartment. "Is she not telling me something?" he wondered out loud. After a moment, he shook his head. "Of course not! My daughter is the most honest child!" (doesn't realize that not telling him anything keeps her from lying...which she's horrible at). Ranka's mood suddenly darkened. "She's visiting that blond idiot????"

* * *

Haruhi stepped off the bus gratefully and walked the last few blocks to Tamaki's townhouse (had gotten one to be closer to Haruhi and her commoner roots), mind filled with thoughts. She was engaged to Kyoya-senpai and, while that wasn't so bad, Haruhi was beginning to reconsider the end. Not going through with the marriage would upset her father. And going through with the marriage would upset the Host Club. But, would going through the marriage upset _her_? At the moment, she wasn't so sure it _would_. She liked Kyoya, far more than the others, but was that simply because Kyoya was more subdued than the other Hosts? Still, the outcome wasn't hers to decide. It was Kyoya's. And, either way, Haruhi would accept whichever situation. She didn't mind marrying Kyoya if it made her father happy. And, oddly, it seemed a marriage would make Hunny and Mori happy, too. But Tamaki and the twins...what would their reactions be?

As Haruhi arrived at Tamaki's townhouse, she shook her head. Better not to worry about it. What she needed now was to figure out how to cheer Tamaki up. Or the days leading up to Italy would be rather dull.

She rang the bell and waited as Tamaki's butler opened the door (really, these people, did they need so many servants? Couldn't they just open the doors themselves?). There were only a few more days before she and the Host Club went off to Italy. And during that time, she and Kyoya would officially announce their engagement. She had to admit, she was a bit nervous, but she was confident that Kyoya would manange to right things in the end, no matter what he chose.

The door opened and Haruhi was admitted immediately (though she hardly ever visited, Tamaki made sure she was allowed in whenever she chose—without question). She quietly thanked the butler and asked where she could find Tamaki. After being pointed in the right direction, she bowed her head and thanked the man again.

She walked swiftly through the townhouse, climbing the stairs to Tamaki's bedroom (apparently, he was "ill"). When she arrived, she stood for a moment outside of the doors, uncertain as to whether she should simply barge in or not. The door was partially open, so she moved a bit closer, trying to find out whether Tamaki was awake. (**A/N: shame on Haruhi, listening at doors...**)

"...are you going to do?" Unconsciously, Haruhi pressed her ear closer, wanting to hear the answer to Tamaki's half-heard question.

"I will end it as quickly as possible, of course. I cannot possibly be certain--"

"Kyoya! You're just going to give up so easily?"

The was a long pause and Haruhi drew in a small breath, waiting to hear what was next, though she still didn't know what they were talking about (completely forgot, for the moment, about the engagement and the fact that Tamaki didn't hear the whole story).

"You did."

Tamaki sighed. He seemed to be quite serious. Haruhi was afraid he might actually be sick. "I'm confused, Kyoya," he confessed. "I don't know what to do..." He trailed off but in a moment, he was back to his old self. "You have to tell Haruhi."

"Tell her what? That I love her? It's a huge risk to take, one I can't really take. No, I'll simply end it." Haruhi's eyes widened and she froze in place. She hadn't realized...why didn't she ever realize these things?

She stepped back but didn't move out of hearing range, something inside of her keeping her glued to the door.

"But what if she--?"

Kyoya let out a soft laugh. "She's so practical, she's clueless," he said, his voice quiet with affection. "Besides, I've always believed she would become involved with you; the outcome of that is much higher than her holding any real affection for me."

"Kyoya, you--"

Haruhi couldn't stand to hear anything more. She was so...she didn't know what to think, what to do. _Kyoya...he..._ she shook her head and turned away, running quietly away. _What do I...?_

"Ah, Ma'am?"

Haruhi glanced at the butler and stopped, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. After a moment, she flashed him a "natural" smile. "Ah, I forgot something," she told him, a little breathlessly. "Please, it was a surprise for him, so please don't tell him I was here." And then, before she could feel guilty about telling the lie, Haruhi left the townhouse, thoughts still whirling. She needed a bit of time to calm down...she needed to go and...Quite suddenly, she stopped. She needed to talk to Hunny. And if she was going to talk to Hunny, she needed to make a cake...

Glad her mind was calming, Haruhi gratefully began a mental list of all the ingredients she would need to make a cake, pushing thoughts of Kyoya and Tamaki away for the moment. If she could only keep busy, she'd be able to sort everything out later.

Her mind made up, Haruhi turned around and began walking towards her favorite market. She would have a nice talk with Hunny and Mori and then she would go home and start some chili or something. Maybe with fresh bread. That would be nice...

_Why does he think i don't hold any affection for him...?

* * *

_

Mr. Suoh frowned as he read the announcement. Yoshio was ahead of him in this little game of theirs. And he was getting farther behind with every step. He let the paper fall back down onto the table and took a sip of tea. He had thought that the engagement had been a mere trick on Ootori's part to get his son and the Fujioka girl together but, after seeing the announcements, it was apparent it was a genuine union. And, apparently, Tamaki had bowed out gracefully, allowing Kyoya to take the prize.

After a moment, Mr. Suoh sighed. Perhaps it was time to end the game...Suddenly, he smiled. He could end it on his part, but why not let the game continue? After all, seeing he heir to the Ootori empire paired with a commoner would prove genuinely amusing...at least for a little while. Besides, if he wasn't mistaken, young Kyoya was currently trying for a way out...that in itself might prove interesting to see, especially as the young men seemed to care for the Fujioka girl nearly as much as Tamaki.

"It will certainly be interesting," he murmured. "Very interesting, indeed."

* * *

As Haruhi busied herself in her kitchen, she began to frown, thoughts returning to earlier that morning. What _were_ her feelings for Kyoya? And why had his confession meant so much more to her than either of the twins'? Shaking her head, she pushed it from her mind again. She could figure it out later. Couldn't she?

_What do I feel?

* * *

_

**Eh, what did you think? Haruhi's getting a bit out of character, but please forgive me. After all, she just heard the man she doesn't know she really loves say he loves her (was that too confusing?). It's a bit hard to imagine Haruhi being in love, only because she doesn't ever really show that much indication of it in either the anime or the manga...i mean, we don't get to see her thoughts that much. So, i'm taking fanfic-author license. But just a little. Ooo...and Mr. Suoh has decided to bow out of the contest and watch everything play out. After all, you can't exactly play chess with three players and currently Kyoya is taking on his father...**

**well, anyway...i hope you liked the chapter...i must continue thanking all those who review! And i want to acknowledge all those who read my story, put it on their alerts, their favorite stories, or even add me to their author alert/favorite lists! You all are the reason i continue writing! That, and i'm really curious to see how this story plays out. So, Arigato! And remember; please review!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**all right, here's another chapter. i hope you like it. i didn't mean to get it out so late, but, then, it's earlier than some of my other ones have been. anyway, i'll not keep you much longer. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 

Haruhi sighed as she carefully put icing on Hunny's cake. Shaking her head, she went to the refrigerator and opened the door. Her dark eyes searched for the strawberries she had bought earlier. Just as she reached out to take them, her phone rang. Another sigh escaped her and she took out the berries, setting them on the counter on her way to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, moving back towards the counter and Hunny's cake. She had spent most of the afternoon simply baking and cooking, trying to keep her mind off the morning's discovery and, for the most part, it had worked. But every now and then, she would hear Kyoya's voice, saying again that he loved her.

"Ah, I spoke to Tamaki this morning," Kyoya said at the other end of the line. "I explained things to him and he seems all right."

At the sound of his voice, Haruhi froze. She didn't really know what to do, how to react. But she spoke anyway. "All right," she replied.

There was a pause. "I must apologize in advance, Haruhi. My father, it seems, has set up a dinner to announce our engagement. We are, of course, expected to be there."

"A dinner?" Haruhi frowned. What was it with these rich bastards? They had formal dinners over every little thing. Still, an engagement, she supposed, was a big deal. Especially to the rich. That much she had learned from her time at Ouran. Marriage wasn't simply for love to them. There were always advantages to the pairings, be it money, notoriety, or good business sense. What Haruhi was still unable to figure out was why Mr. Ootori was so adamant she become Kyoya's wife.

"Hai…I am sending the twins over to make you a dress. After all, this is a formal occasion."

Before Haruhi could say another word, Kyoya hung up. Scowling, Haruhi turned the phone off. "Arrogant, rich bastard," she muttered under her breath, suddenly angry that he had been so curt. If he really loved her, why had he been so short? Then again, it was Kyoya. He didn't seem the type to so readily show affection, though he had spoken so casually about it before.

And then his words hit her. The twins would be over. And, from what she knew of the twins, they would come over as soon as possible. They might already be on their way. Sometimes, she hated that she was friends with the Host Club. But they had given her so much. And, in her own way, she loved each and every one of them. Suddenly, Kyoya's face flashed in her mind. What did she truly feel about him? It was true that she got along with him much better than the others, but was that good enough? What happened if Kyoya couldn't get them out of the marriage? What if they ended up going through with it? Could simple affection be enough?

Haruhi was just putting up the cake when she heard the door to her apartment open. A minute later, she stepped to the side, effectively dodging the twins as they attempted to pounce on her.

"Haruhi!" the two whined.

Giving a small smile, Haruhi let the twins grab hold of her and drag her into the next room. Her eyes widened at the bolts of cloth they had brought but, really, she should be used to it. She was, after all, their doll, it seemed.

"How about pink?" Kaoru asked, holding the cloth up to Haruhi, smiling wickedly at the look of horror.

"No, it makes her skin too sallow," Hikau said, tilting his head. "Blue?"

Kaoru frowned. "We always put her in blue," he complained.

Suddenly, the twins grinned at each other and they grabbed a bolt of dark red material. It was beautiful, taking on a faint shimmer in the light. Haruhi didn't want to admit it but she really liked it. Sometimes, being a doll for the twins was all right. And it wasn't as if she hated it. Or had anything better to do.

And so Haruhi prepared herself to be dressed up like a doll. It was never really a horrible experience. But this meant the twins would be staying late tonight and she would have to make them dinner. So she wouldn't be able to take Hunny his cake. But then, he and Mori might always come over, too. Haruhi wondered for a moment whether Kyoya would stop by as well…

* * *

Kyoya was angry. His father was stepping up his game, earlier than Kyoya had anticipated. His father had made his move and Kyoya was left still three moves behind, trying desperately to catch up. But could it happen? His father was always one to wait in the shadows until the last possible moment, springing his trap when he was certain his competition had been lulled into complacency. And by the time Ootori Yoshio made his move, his opponent was lodged firmly into a corner. And yet, he had not waited as was normal. But perhaps that was because Kyoya and Haruhi were going along with the engagement at the time being. Perhaps they, in a way, had lulled Mr. Ootori into complacency.

But that did not, in any way, excuse his machinations. Due, most likely, to the excuse of his sister Fuyumi's pleadings, Kyoya's father had set up an engagement party. And, though these things often took days to plan, the party was the next night, making it obvious to Kyoya that his father had been planning this for quite some time.

And so he and Haruhi would have to play the happy couple. But could they pull it off? Haruhi was a horrible actress, her acting nearly as bad as her singing. And that was saying something. It seemed Haruhi's only skill in any art was the art of cooking, but that, in itself, wasn't a bad thing. Kyoya had often had her cooking and it could only be described as superior. Had she not already set her sights on being a lawyer, she could have easily become a chef in any of the premier restaurants in Japan.

Shaking his head, Kyoya turned his attention to his companies. They were what kept his mind occupied. There were so many things he'd rather not dwell over. And business never failed to hold his attention. Things would work out, he knew. And, if worse came to worst, he would make Haruhi happy, even at his own expense.

* * *

Ootori Yoshio smiled as he listened to the report. It seemed that his son was trying harder to figure out his motives for the marriage. And with every step the youngest Ootori took to keep the engagement from proceeding further, he was finding it harder and harder to keep away from young Miss Fujioka. Things, it seemed, were going according to his plan.

He had hesitated before in finding a wife for his youngest son, only because Kyoya seemed so distant. Though he was an excellent business man and was currently the Ootori heir, Kyoya would not be happy in a marriage with someone he did not admire or feel affection for. But Kyoya got along with young Haruhi quite well. And affection already lay between them.

It wasn't simply his son's affection for Fujioka Haruhi, however, that had made up Yoshio's mind. No, it was the determination and intelligence he found in her. She seemed a person unable to be corrupted and would do anything for those she cared about. Yoshio found those to be admirable qualities. And the fact that Chairman Suoh had also found Miss Fujioka to be a candidate for marriage to his son didn't hinder Yoshio's determination to have her join the Ootori family.

Though he portrayed himself as an uncaring businessman, Ootori Yoshio genuinely cared for his family. He had attempted to make sure that his children's marriages were at least comfortable, if not happy. And he had tried never to force them into something they would truly object to. And, though he had the least amount of contact with his youngest son, Kyoya was his favorite. Kyoya was more intelligent than any of his siblings and knew his business well. He, more than the others, deserved what happiness could be given to him. And Yoshio believed Fujioka Haruhi was capable of making Kyoya happier than any other woman he could marry.

What he did he did for his son. Although Yoshio wished he could allow his son to stay single for as long as he wanted, the Ootori patriarch knew that was not possible. Kyoya would study and search until he found who he believed would bring him the most merit. And, if he ever made the choice to marry her, he would not be truly happy. In his own way, Yoshio was trying to protect his son…and to make him happy. After all, his son had more feelings for Fujioka Haruhi than he knew.

* * *

The twins had finished their creation (or at least the design for it…they would have someone finish it the next day) and were now firmly ensconced in Haruhi's kitchen, enjoying one of her splendidly cooked meals. Haruhi herself had fled into her bedroom for a moment, wanting to change into something a bit more comfortable than the pantsuit she had worn all day (another one of the twin's creations).

The door opened and the two turned, expecting Hunny and Mori. Instead, it was Tamaki who appeared a moment later, his face sad. "Where is Haruhi?" he asked, his normal light and airy (slightly idiotic) mood gone.

"Senpai?"

Tamaki turned and smiled at Haruhi. Though he was still a bit sad, he was happier having spoken with Kyoya. His smile grew wider, almost becoming one of his normal smiles "Haruhi!" he exclaimed happily. "You're here!"

Haruhi shook her head and walked past him, secretly glad that he seemed all right. "Why wouldn't I be here?" she asked him. She sat down at the table and Tamaki followed.

"Haruhi…"

Haruhi glanced at Tamaki, surprised by his sudden subdued tone. "Hai?"

"Are you…happy?" he asked her.

Haruhi gave a small laugh and looked away. "Most of the time…when I'm left alone." She turned back and saw his serious expression, saw that the twins, too, were waiting for her real answer. "Yes," she finally said. "I'm very happy." And a smile broke across her face, seeming to light the whole room. Flowers danced in the background and the others couldn't help but smile back. This, more than anything else, attracted them all to Haruhi. She was so natural. Always. It was surprising.

After a moment, Tamaki leaned forward. "And Kyoya," he whispered. "How do you feel about him?"

Haruhi paused, her heart beginning to beat rapidly. "Ano…ano…" she trailed off frowning. "I--"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"

Everyone turned to find Hunny and Mori standing in the doorway, Kyoya coming up just behind them. His expression was shuttered, as if he had heard Tamaki's question. And had heard the hesitation in Haruhi's voice as well.

Haruhi stood in the sudden awkward silence. "Hunny, I made something for you."

Hunny's eyes lit up and he watched as Haruhi presented him with the cake she had made. It was giant and covered with strawberries and white icing. Stars lit up his eyes and he ran to her, smiling widely. "Thank you!" he cried, taking hold of the cake. "It's wonderful!" He looked at Mori. "Ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

As Hunny dove into his cake, Kyoya sat down at the table, his cold grey eyes assessing the room. He took in Tamaki's downcast eyes and Haruhi's flustered appearance. He had heard what his blonde friend had asked her and he had also heard the confusion in her voice. It seemed that Haruhi was uncertain about how she felt. But he wouldn't pressure her. No, he would keep his distance, except when absolutely necessary, and allow her to figure things out on her own. After all, they might have to marry if he could find no way out of the engagement.

Still, the confusion he had heard lightened his heart a bit. It gave him at least a little hope. Because, if they did end up marrying, perhaps she could learn to love him, at least a little. For right now, however, he would take things in stride. He had mostly everything set up for the trip to Italy but there were still a few last-minute details to attend to. In the meantime, he would hope Haruhi would finally find her feelings. And perhaps he could tell her, finally, of his own feelings. Depending on the rate of success, of course.

* * *

**did you like it? will you review? hopefully you will! ahhh! there haven't been any new chapters of the Ouran High School Host Club manga and it's driving me nuts!!!! ah, but i can bear with it. after all, there is always my fanfic, which seems to have a life of its own. so every new chapter is a surprise! all right, well i hope you enjoyed it. please review!**

**p.s. thank you, thank you, thank you all who read! and those who review! you all are quite wonderful people, i should think. well, thank you again! **

**please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the wait...holidays can be quite busy...well, in any case...here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it...**

**disclaimer: i do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_. Sadly.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Haruhi took one look at the extravagant room and had the sudden urge to turn around. This wasn't going to end well. Things like this never did where she was concerned. After all, her first big, fancy party had led her to give her first kiss to a girl. And this party looked a lot fancier. Still, she admitted with a little sigh, the dress she wore _did_ make her feel wonderful... The twins had really outdone themselves.

Kyoya smiled down at Haruhi, feeling suddenly awkward. She looked so beautiful and the dress the twins had made her really suited her. The deep red complimented her dark hair and eyes and gave her pale skin a porcelain-like quality.

His eyes roamed around the room, spotting familiar faces, his brain working quickly to place them with names and families. Within a few moments, he knew just how much a particular person influenced his companies and just how much attention to pay them.

Mr. Ootori spotted Kyoya and Haruhi as they entered the room and crossed quickly over to them, his face still in its cool, detached mask. He stopped in front of the couple and turned, raising his glass. The room fell immediately silent and behind him, Haruhi squirmed. She didn't like the attention suddenly centered on them.

"Thank you all for coming," Mr. Ootori said, his calm voice seeming to fill the room, despite his soft-spoken words. "As many of you already know, this is a party to announce my youngest son's engagement." He turned to motion behind him. "Kyoya and Miss Fujioka Haruhi have accepted the engagement and will wed as soon as they settle for a date." A small smile crossed his lips. "Now, onto the celebration."

As his father turned back to them, Kyoya allowed his frown to slide away. It was better if his father believed he agreed completely with the engagement. He smiled briefly. "Thank you for this," he said softly, pulling Haruhi a bit closer. "We truly appreciate what you are doing."

Yoshio looked at the two for a long moment and then bowed his head. "It was no trouble," he said after a moment. Now, you two enjoy yourselves. If you'll excuse me..." He turned and left, returning to the group he had been talking to earlier.

"Ano..." Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, a smile dancing about her lips. "Your father is rather kind..."

Though the statement was ridiculous, Kyoya said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow. Sometimes, he was afraid Haruhi saw too much good in people. But at least she wasn't worried about being manipulated. That, at least, was a good thing. Still, she had seemed so jumpy around him...as if she were nervous...

"We should find somewhere to sit down for a little while," he said, gently guiding her to a nearby table. They were at the Ootori main house but it seemed they were at a quiet club. Small tables had been set up everywhere, a large area set aside for some dancing. It should have taken weeks to prepare such a thing but Kyoya admitted his father was sometimes quick to act on the things he wanted.

"Hai."

When they sat down, Kyoya leaned close to her, his face barely inches from hers. "There will be a lot of people who will come over to congratulate us. You don't really have to say anything. I'll take care of it."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, eyes wide, her heart beginning to beat faster. After a moment she smiled softly. "Hai."

Kyoya smiled back and pulled away when what he really wanted was to kiss her. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the room and to the people already moving closer to them.

A man approached him, his smile probably intended to be charming. He was a few years older than Kyoya and Haruhi, but he was, nonetheless, a prominent part of the business world.

"Ah, Ootori! Congratulations!" He extended his hand and smiled wider when Kyoya shook it.

"Eikichi Rikuto." Kyoya smiled. "Thank you." He half-turned to Haruhi. "This is my fiancee, Fujioka Haruhi."

Rikuto's eyes widened. "Ah, well, you got quite a catch."

Kyoya gave a small laugh. "Thank you."

After a couple more minutes of small talk, Rikuto left and Kyoya's smile slid from his face. "That was Eikichi Rikuto, heir to one of the most prominent shipping companies in Japan," he told her. "My family's company does quite a lot of business with him, though we've begun using a fledgling company to handle some of the more private shipments."

From the pride in Kyoya's voice, Haruhi could tell he had a hand in the "fledgling company" his family was using. Cocking her head to the side, she smiled. "How old is the company?" she asked him.

"Ah, just a couple of years, but we've managed to build up its reputation and other major businesses are beginning to use it as well." Kyoya sent her a small smile. "I started it as a way to cut down on costs."

Haruhi sent him a small smile back but it froze as she spotted a group of familiar faces. As the other Hosts drew closer, she sighed. Of course they would be invited, too. Not that she minded. Sometimes though, they didn't quite realize they weren't at Ouran anymore.

"Kyoya! Haruhi!" The twins closed in on the couple, smiles mischievous.

"How do you like Haruhi's dress, Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"Isn't it nice?" Karou said, eyebrows waggling.

"NOOOO!" Tamaki pushed his way through the twins and gave a small bow to Haruhi and Kyoya. "Forgive them," he said, sniffing. "They're a menace to society."

"Menace?!?"

"You look pretty, Haruh-chan! Ne, Takashi?"

Mori looked at Haruhi. "Ah."

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you," she said, eager to disassociate herself with the squabbling Tamaki and twins. "How do you like the food, Hunny?"

Hunny grinned and held up a giant plate full of cakes. "They're really good!" he exclaimed, flowers dancing above his head. "Have some."

Haruhi moved to the edge of her seat, eyes widening in delight. "Oh! They look so..." she shook her head. "But I shouldn't..."

Mori looked at the plate carefully and then pointed. "Ootoro."

The group fell silent. Even Tamaki and the twins stopped their bickering to look at Haruhi.

She looked at Hunny and then back at the plate. "Ano...maybe one," she consented, picking up one of the treats. "It couldn't hurt." She popped the treat into her mouth, her aura turning a delighted pink.

The others smiled in response and would have plied her with more had a distinguished older man not come up beside the group.

Haruhi glanced at him apologetically. "Oh, gomen..." she trailed off, eyes growing wide.

Noticing Haruhi's strange behavior, the others turned to face the stranger. Only it wasn't a stranger.

Tamaki stared at the dashing man, hardly unable to believe his eyes. "R-Ranka-san?"

Ranka-san smiled wickedly at the shock in Tamaki's voice. He had dressed up especially for Haruhi, not wanting to embarrass his daughter in front of so many glamorous guests. He had pulled back his hair so that it looked stylish, instead of the girlish style it was normally tied in, and he wore what seemed like a very expensive, tailored suit. And, typically, only Kyoya seemed unaffected by the sight.

Ranka-san suddenly grinned and pulled Haruhi into a tight hug. "You didn't even tell me about this! Were you trying to surprise me?" he asked. Suddenly, he pulled back, face downcast. "If it wasn't for Kyoya, I wouldn't even know about it...you never tell me anything!"

Knowing not to encourage him, Haruhi said nothing and moved past him, eyes on another table. With a small bow, Kyoya excused himself and went to introduce Haruhi to the occupants of the other table. It was the only thing he could do, considering Haruhi had been eying more Ootoro...she would spoil her dinner if she ate anymore. And it would give Ranka-san time to calm down again. He had been doing so well before.

* * *

The rest of the night went well, though Haruhi had gotten a bit confused on names after about the third introduction. Still, everyone had been quite polite, though there were one or two who had seemed a bit...sarcastic whent hey talked to her. But Haruhi was sure she was just imagining it. She frowned. She shouldn't think about stuff like that. Immediately, her mind shifted to when she and Kyoya had first arrived. He had been so close to her then...it was almost like he was going to kiss her. 

Haruhi touched her lips gently. What would it be like to kiss Kyoya? she wondered. Shaking her head, she glanced around the slowly dwindling crowd. Why would she even think that? But the thought wouldn't leave her. She couldn't help but wonder.

As the last few people left, Kyoya crossed the room to Haruhi's side. It had been a long night and so many people had introduced themselves to Haruhi, Kyoya wondered if she was all right. She was standing there, frowning. Maybe she was tired...

"Haruhi." He gently took hold of her arm. "It's time to go."

"Hmm?" She glanced up at him blankly.

Kyoya smiled and moved closer. "I said it's time to go; you look tired."

Haruhi blinked. "Oh. All right." She stared at him for a minute and then looked away hastily, a faint blush stealing across her cheeks.

After paying their respects to Kyoya's family, the two left. The ride to Haruhi's home was uneventful, if only because the two had fallen into a relative silence. Haruhi sat calmly, eyes staring out the window. Again, she wondered what kissing Kyoya would be like. She found, oddly, that once the thought entered her mind, she couldn't get it out. Not even thinking about cooking dispelled it.

When the driver pulled up to her building, Haruhi sighed softly. The dinner had been nice but what was she going to do with the dress? It was so beautiful but such a frivolous thing...much like most of the things the twins made for her. Haruhi stepped from the car and waited as Kyoya followed. He would escort her to her apartment, as he always did.

They reached her door and Kyoya stopped Haruhi, gently touching her arm. "Goodnight," he said.

Haruhi smiled. "Good--" she broke off as Kyoya kissed her cheek. Eyes wide, she glanced up at him, shocked. Without a word, he slipped away, a small smile as his farewell.

* * *

**Weird ending, that...but did you like it? Not as much about the party as i would have liked, but, then, my story has a life of its own these days...well, in any case...please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, sorry about the late update. Things came up and I was horribly distracted. But! I have taken the time—and on my birthday, no less—to write the next chapter for all of you! So, i hope you all enjoy...**

**twins: Tono's not in this chapter...**

**Tamaki: whaaaaaaaat? How can this be? I am a prince, the wonderful king of the Host Club. How can i not be in the chapter??????**

**Kyoya (woken up by the commontion): you may be the king of the Host Club but I am both the Shadow King and the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord...and it isn't even past ten in the morning...**

**The twins sneak off. Twins (in loud whispers): it's true. The Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord has risen...Tono doesn't stand a chance...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_, much to my dismay.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kyoya kissed her. He kissed her.

Haruhi wandered around her apartment in a daze, drifting from room to room, wondering what she wanted to do. She didn't want to cook—after all, her refrigerator was packed full of leftovers she had to get rid of before the trip to Italy—but she didn't really want to do anything else, either. Two days after the fact, and her mind was still musing over the fact that Kyoya had kissed her.

Pack. She should go pack. Haruhi walked into her bedroom, only to stare at the empty suitcase lying open on her bed. It was pointless. The twins would just repack it for her anyway. A sigh escaped her lips and she sat on the bed, her hand creeping up to her cheek. Why did such a simple gesture as a kiss on the cheek leave her feeling so confused?

She was so deep in her thoughts that Haruhi didn't hear the knock on her apartment door. Nor did she hear it open. It wasn't even until Kyoya sat down next to her on her bed that Haruhi realized she wasn't alone.

Haruhi sent Kyoya a startled expression, a faint blush stealing across her cheeks. "Ah, Kyoya-senpai," she said softly.

Kyoya smiled and looked at the empty suitcase nearby. "Don't worry about packing; the twins have taken care of everything."

Haruhi looked away. "That's why I'm packing," she told him. "Half the things Hikaru and Kaoru bring I probably won't wear."

"Ah." Kyoya stood. "Well, I just stopped by to make sure you were all right. You haven't gone anywhere in the past two days."

"Oh, I didn't really have anything to do." In truth, she hadn't wanted to face the reporters who seemed to have been stalking her apartment building. Fortunately for her, however, Kyoya seemed able to quell even the most excitable paparazzi with only a glance.

"Our flight is tomorrow at noon. I'll have someone pick you up."

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya, wondering if they would be taking a private jet. Probably. And, knowing Kyoya, there would be another reason why he had suggested the trip to Italy. "What do you have to do in Italy?" she suddenly asked him.

Startled, Kyoya turned his head. But then he smiled. "A branch of my family's main company is located in Italy. I planned to stop by and check on things while we were there."

Suddenly, Haruhi broke out into a smile, the world lighting up around her. A small chuckle escaped her. "I knew there had to be another reason," she said, worries forgotten.

The door opened and Haruhi grew suddenly annoyed. Did everyone have to barge in her home all the time? Couldn't she spend any time alone? Although, she thought, Kyoya didn't make for such bad company. But the others...

When she had first moved into her apartment, Haruhi had marveled at its size. But, as soon as the Host Club visited, it seemed so much smaller. It wasn't that the hosts took up space, it was just that they always seemed to be _everywhere_. Sometimes, it made her apartment seem no bigger than a single room.

Luckily, however, the new arrivals were Hunny and Mori, dropping by to see if Haruhi needed any help packing. Or so they said. Smiling in relief (thank goodness it wasn't the twins; they would have had her model whatever unusual clothes they had packed for her), Haruhi led everyone into the kitchen and took out some of the leftovers she had stored. She could make up something delicious quite readily with everything already prepared. And she was sure even the Hosts wouldn't turn the leftovers down.

"This is exciting, ne Haru-chan?"

Haruhi smiled. "I'm actually a bit relieved that we're taking this vacation," she admitted, casting a glance towards Kyoya. "Things at work have been quite hectic and I think a break is just what I needed."

Hunny beamed, eyes lighting up at the various pastries Haruhi had managed to find. "We'll have lots of fun," Hunny stated, taking hold of the plate passed to him. "And Haru-chan will be dressed up in lots of cute clothes!"

Haruhi shuddered at the thought of what "cute clothes" had been packed for her. Knowing the twins, they would most likely be stylish summer dresses. Frankly, Haruhi preferred shorts to summer dresses. But, then, it didn't seem as if she had much of a choice in the matter.

Seeing Haruhi's discomfort, Kyoya leaned close. "I managed to slip in a few things that you'd feel more comfortable in," he whispered. "The twins can be quite...over the top sometimes."

Haruhi smiled and turned her head, large eyes shining. "Arigato," she whispered back. She fully agreed that the twins could get out of hand sometimes and she was grateful that Kyoya had thought to pack things which would make her comfortable. Ah, if only she could pack her own bags...but, then, she never really had. As a child, her father had often slipped in dresses and such with her things, trying to make his daughter more feminine. Not that it had worked. Haruhi was still as uncaring as ever.

At her smile, Kyoya smiled in response. It was nice that Haruhi was feeling more comfortable around him. She had seemed...nervous earlier. His smile widened. But, then, it might have been the kiss he had given her the other night that had her so discomfited.

Hunny and Mori shared a small glance as they watched Haruhi and Kyoya. It seemed the two were getting closer with every day. And soon, they hoped, the two would realize just exactly how they felt.

"Mitsukuni."

Haruhi and Kyoya turned their attention to Mori, surprised he had spoken. Hunny glanced up at his companion and smiled. "Hai?" After a moment, he frowned. "It's time to leave," he said, voice quiet. But, within a second, his face was bright again. "We'll see you tomorrow!" he called as Mori lifted him up.

When the two left Haruhi's apartment, Hunny sighed. "We have to get them alone."

"Ah."

Inside, Kyoya bowed his head slightly. "I should leave, too," he told Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded, though reluctantly. Oddly enough, she didn't want Kyoya to leave. But she would see him the next day so it would be all right. Wouldn't it? "Ano..."

Kyoys glanced at Haruhi, his heart racing at the indecision on her face. "Yes?"

She frowned, not realizing she had said anything. She moved closer, still trying to figure out the thoughts in her head. "Ano..."

Kyoya smiled and placed his fingers beneath Haruhi's chin, gently tilting her head. "What do you want, Haruhi?" he asked, voice low.

"I...don't know," she admitted softly, eyes sliding from his.

Kyoya moved closer, his body almost touching hers. "Then let me help you make up your mind," he whispered, before pressing his lips against hers.

Haruhi's eyes flew to his. She should push him away, she realized. After all, they weren't really engaged. But, when Kyoya didn't pull back, Haruhi found she couldn't either. After a moment, her eyelashes drifted down and she let herself be kissed.

Kyoya pulled back slowly, still smiling. Haruhi opened her eyes, looking a bit confused. His smile widened. "Good night," he said, before leaving the room.

When he had gone, Haruhi sighed and brushed her fingers across her lips. Kyoya had kissed her. Again. Smiling faintly, she walked back into her room. Only to realize she hadn't opened the door. Haruhi smacked into the door with a muffled squeak. Only when she heard a low chuckle did she realize Kyoya hadn't quite left yet. A second later, Kyoya was close behind her. With another laugh, he opened her door. "Good night, Haruhi."

Haruhi walked into her room, faintly irritated that she had walked into the door. But her thoughts still whirred. Bemused, she sank on the bed and listened as Kyoya left her apartment. Tomorrow they were going to Italy and she no longer needed to pack. The twins had handled the packing for her. But, oddly enough, her mind wasn't on the potential horrors of the twins' planned wardrobe. Rather, Haruhi fell asleep, fingers to her lips, still thinking about Kyoya.

* * *

**Awwwww! It was a real kiss this time! Ah, and next chapter, they will be on their way to Italy. Things should be fun. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I would like to thank all those who read and those who review! Thank you so much!**

**Please review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah, all right...here is the latest chapter! We are about to follow the Host Club as they fly off to Italy...and guess what? The dress that Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny bought is back! Yay!!!!! i was beginning to wonder when it was going to make an appearance...well, anyway...i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hunny: we're going to Italy!!!!**

**Twins: you can stay with us, Haruhi!**

**Kyoya (pushes glasses up): I believe that would fuel some unwanted rumors about Haruhi (brow raises and twins begin to shudder). You wouldn't want that, would you?**

**Tamaki: then daughter gets to sleep with--(backs off as Kyoya turns his death glare on him) –ah, I will protect daughter's virtue!!!!!**

**Haruhi: Will we get to see Rome?**

**Mori: I want to see the Colosseum.**

**Everyone: ... ... ...**

**Hunny: YAY!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Haruhi groaned as her alarm went off for the eighth time that morning. Blearily, she glanced at the time and sighed. 10:00. Normally, she would have been up at eight—like a normal person—instead of lounging about in bed. But her night hadn't exactly been filled with sleep. Rather, she had been left restless and confused by Kyoya's kiss, waking up every five minutes, fingers to her lips. Not to mention, her head had been throbbing terribly.

Another groan left Haruhi, this one from mortification. She had walked into a door! She couldn't believe it but the dull throbbing in her head confirmed it. Haruhi frowned, "Rich bastard," she muttered, unaware of the affection in her voice.

Haruhi stood and then shook her head, realizing her alarm clock was still shrieking at her. She had put the thing on snooze more often than she would like to admit. She quickly turned it off and glanced around her room, wondering vaguely why she had agreed to go to Italy. Unfortunately, her floor remained silent on the issue.

Deciding it was better not to know, Haruhi crossed the room to her closet, already planning out what she would have for breakfast. There were still quite a few leftovers, despite her efforts to get rid of them, and she decided that some informal snacking was in order. After all, she had only been on a plane a couple of times and each had left her feeling a bit queasy. She didn't want to eat too much and then regret it later.

Haruhi opened her closet and then gaped in confusion. There, right in front of her eyes, was a pale pink summer dress. She reached forward to brush her fingers against it and then pulled back. It was made out of fine cotton and felt like a dream. But she didn't recall having ever bought it...Suddenly, her eyes spotted a card attached to the hanger. Frowning, she pulled it off and opened it reluctantly.

_We know you don't like dresses, but we thought this would suit you. --Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny_

Though she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to wear the thing, it was a gift and Haruhi didn't like to be rude. With only a little bit of hesitation, she took the dress out and changed into it. As the material slid across her skin, she let out a small sigh of contentment. For all her fuss about expensive clothes, Haruhi really did like them. Most of the time. Especially now that the Host Club had stopped dressing her in frills and lace.

She laughed a little and gave a small spin, watching as the skirt billowed out just past her knees. It wasn't just pale pink, as she had thought, but rather it started out nearly white at the shoulders and got darker and darker until it ended up as a deep pink at the very bottom of the skirt. It was lovely and fit her perfectly, hugging her curves. Oddly enough, the dress made her feel more feminine than many of the other dresses she had worn over the past couple of weeks. It made Haruhi happy.

But what to go with it? she wondered vaguely. Again she opened her closet, this time searching for some suitable shoes. After a few moments, she finally found a pair of white sandals which looked as if they would go well with her new dress. Of course, without the twins around, Haruhi was still a bit fashion-dead. But she thought that she could at least pair up shoes with a dress.

Slipping the sandals on, she looked at herself in the mirror on the closet door and smiled. The sandals went excellently with the dress, she thought. And luckily enough for her, there was a little pink and white handbag somewhere in her closet that closely resembled the colors on her dress. Because Haruhi knew, after so many lectures from the twins, that a dress wasn't complete without a handbag. Though why that would be, Haruhi still hadn't the faintest idea.

Handbag found and filled with the essentials (money, passport, etc.), Haruhi entered the kitchen and managed to find a relatively light breakfast. When she had finished, she glanced at the time and groaned. She still had an hour before she was picked up. What, then, could she do to fill her time? But fortune, it seemed, was on her side that morning, for she found a book she had thought she lost and began to read. It seemed only a few minutes later that a polite knock interrupted her thoughts.

Haruhi crossed the apartment and opened the door to find Hunny and Mori standing just outside.

Hunny lit up at the sight of Haruhi's dress and he jumped into her arms. "You look beautiful, Haru-chan!" he exclaimed, before Haruhi put him down. He smiled. "Kyo-kun asked us to take you to the airport."

"Ah," Mori added. He too, was smiling, a rarity which made Haruhi's day brighten even more.

Haruhi smiled warmly, though she was a bit disappointed that Kyoya hadn't come himself. _Then again_, she thought, remembering the night before, _maybe it's better that he _didn't_ come._

"All right," Haruhi said out loud. "Just let me get my bag," she told them before dashing off to her room.

Coming back out with her hand bag, she glanced at Hunny, her gaze a bit troubled. "And the twins brought bags for me?" she asked.

Hunny nodded. "Kyo-kun made sure they remembered!" He held out his hand. "Come on, we have to go," he said. "The others will be waiting."

Filled with a strange elation, Haruhi grinned widely and took hold of Hunny's hand. Maybe this vacation wasn't going to be as tiring as she thought.

* * *

She wanted to go home, she thought as they drove up to the _private_ airport. Haruhi tried to capture some of the good feeling she had earlier, but she simply could not muster it. No one had told her they were flying to Italy on a private jet. They hadn't mentioned a word to her. As the door to the limo opened, Haruhi tried not to think of how much of a waste that single private jet was. Couldn't they have simply flown on an airliner? First class would have been just fine. They really didn't need to go and traipse around in a private jet.

Still, when she saw the other hosts gathered, all looking sharp in their nice clothes, Haruhi couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, at odd moments, the fact that she was a common girl surrounded nearly all the time by six rich and handsome men hit her and she couldn't help but grin. What girl, deep down inside, didn't wish for that?

Kyoya turned as Haruhi stepped from the car and had to remind himself to breathe. The dress she wore suited her perfectly, emphasizing her curves and then billowing out to fall just past her knees. She had done something with her hair, too. She had been growing it out since they left Ouran and it reached just past her shoulders. Normally, it was straight but today it held just a hint of curl.

Without conscious thought, Kyoya strode over to Haruhi and took her arm in his. "We should get going," he said quietly, trying to resist kissing her. Taking a deep breath, he began to run some figures in his head, hoping to distract himself just a bit. Luckily, he was able to at least hide his reaction to Haruhi.

As they walked towards the plane, Kyoya leaned down a bit and whispered into Haruhi's ear. "You look lovely," he told her.

Haruhi shivered a bit at the feel of Kyoya's breath on her ear. It left her feeling warm and she wondered faintly how he managed to confuse her so easily. "Thank you," she whispered back.

Kyoya looked down at her and smiled at the faint bruise on her forehead. "I hope you didn't hurt yourself too badly when you walked into your door last night," he said, his voice finally at least a little under control.

Haruhi flushed in embarrassment at the mention of her incident with the door. "I'm fine," she murmured, before stepping into the plane. And then she was left speechless. The plane was so lavish, she couldn't help but gape. "Rich bastards," she muttered.

Kyoya laughed and helped her to a seat. The other hosts entered the plane one by one, trying not to stare at the betrothed couple.

Seating themselves out of earshot, the twins glowered at Kyoya. "Is it just me," Hikaru asked, "or do they seem a bit too close for two people not wanting to get married?"

Kaoru was silent, his eyes still on Kyoya and Haruhi. The two weren't talking to each other, but he could see that they weren't exactly uncomfortable, either. He sighed. He loved Haruhi but he had made the choice a long time ago that he wouldn't pursue her. Still, it didn't stop his heart from hurting.

Haruhi didn't want to admit it, but she was a bit apprehensive about flying. She always had these terrible visions of the plane being caught in the middle of a storm and being struck by lightning. She glanced out the window, eyes watching the sky as the plane took off.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi and smiled (he seemed to be doing that a lot these days) when he noticed she was looking up at the sky. "I had the weather checked this morning," he assured her. "It seems it's going to be a relatively quiet flight."

Haruhi smiled thankfully at Kyoya. Sometimes, his depth of facts and knowledge was enough to take all her worries away. "That's good," she managed, before turning her gaze back to the skies. Oddly enough, his words had comforted her more than any whether forecast would have. A smile flashed across her face. She hoped the trip would be fun.

* * *

**thank you for reading! did you like this chapter? no kissing, i'm afraid...and they're not in Italy yet...sometimes, i want my sotry to hurry up and get to where its going but then it sort of just goes off wherever. still, it's not all bad, right? okay, well i would like to thank everyone! if it weren't for all of you...and reviews, too, i wouldn't be writing so much. so, thank you again! now, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about taking so long, but i was so confused on how i wanted this chapter to go. So there were a couple of moments of indecision, but i think i like this chapter. Hopefully, you will too. All right, well, here it is!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The first sign of trouble, ironically, began with the all-too-familiar sound of plane engines. At first, Haruhi had felt a bit odd about the silent cabin, protected from the usual hum of machinery. Oh, it had never been prominent on other planes, but that faint, distant hum had always been a comfort. But here, on this absurd private jet, she didn't have that. All she had was Kyoya's assurances that nothing would go wrong. And they were just a half-hour away from Rome, too.

And so she had gotten used to the silent plane, to the lack of noise beneath the twins' teasing and Tamaki's loud and dramtic protests. So when the noise started, she noticed. She noticed the slight hum, noticed how it gently grew louder, like an animal slipping closer.

Kyoya frowned as Haruhi shifted in her seat, noticing some small noise that hadn't been there before. He listened for a moment more and then his frown deepened and he stood to go and speak with the pilot.

Haruhi glanced up at Kyoya, eyes wide. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Kyoya shook his head slowly. "There could only be a very slight possibility of something going wrong," he replied gently, trying to rid himself of the frown. "I could list the statistics for you but, at the moment, I believe my time would be better spent speaking with the pilot."

Haruhi nodded, oddly reassured by Kyoya's words. She sat back and looked out the window, watching the endless blue of the sky.

Kyoya entered the cockpit and found the pilot frowning over luminescent gages. "Is there something wrong?" he asked coldly, brow raising.

The copilot turned. "It appears there's been a slight malfunction with the left engine," he replied calmly. "But there shouldn't be any problems."

Kyoya studied the other man for a long moment and then nodded. "Good." Hopefully they'd have this problem dealt with in Italy, before their return to Japan. With a flash of his glasses, Kyoya left the cockpit and returned to his seat, betraying nothing on his cold face. Only a small smile sent in Haruhi's direction told of his confidence.

Haruhi gave a smile in response and settled her heart. There were no storms, and no real difficulties. Besides, she was beginning to look forward to Italy, despite the presence of the twins and Tamaki.

"NOOOOO! You...! Mother!"

Haruhi let out a small sigh. On second thought, things might not go as smoothly as she wished. She wouldn't get a moment of relaxation, especially with those three constantly bickering. But, she had to admit, they weren't as...clingy as before. Though, she thought grimly as the twins sauntered over to her, they still weren't the picture of perfect gentlemen quite yet. Not with her, at least.

Quite suddenly, the noise stopped and Haruhi felt a sickening jolt in the pit of her stomach. She glanced over at Kyoya, her wide eyes even wider, face rapidly paling, mirroring the color beginning to show on everyone else.

"What?" Haruhi tried to get up but Kyoya pushed her back down even as the others scrambled to their own seats.

"Don't move," Kyoya whispered fiercely, strapping her in. "We're just experiencing a little turbulence, but things will be fine in a moment." Odd, but Haruhi didn't quite believe him this time.

Just as she was about to comment on his words, Haruhi's world began to spin. Without another thought, she caught hold of Kyoya's hand and squeezed tightly, trying to still her upset stomach. What in the world was happening?

At the feel of Haruhi's hand, Kyoya looked to the side, trying to drown himself in her eyes. He hated that the world was whirling wildly, hated that there was no control. But he hated most that Haruhi was not safe. She wasn't safe because he had insisted on this trip. He held her hand tighter, wishing suddenly that his heart would stop beating so painfully.

Haruhi felt a sudden pain at her temple and let out a low whimper as black spots began to appear before her, growing larger and then contracting. And then, suddenly, everything was dark.

* * *

Everything was still dark, Haruhi thought faintly. After a moment, a small, weak chuckle escaped her. But she hadn't opened her eyes. Silly, she thought. She tried to open her eyes but they seemed oddly heavy, like she was really sleepy. But that was odd. She felt fine.

Haruhi opened her eyes, confused. It was really bright on the jet. But then, she had the window open, after all. She frowned, realizing suddenly she was not in her seat. Instead, she found herself lying on the floor. Haruhi shook her head. Had she been sick? Frown deepening, she sat up. And immediately wished she hadn't. Her stomach heaved in protest and her body grew hot. Her head felt oddly heavy, full of cotton and all she wanted to do suddenly was go back to sleep.

"Wha--" her throat crackled dryly.

"Haruhi, don't move."

Haruhi glanced around, trying to find who had spoken to her. It sounded like Kyoya, but where was he? Her head dropped. Everything was so heavy. She just wanted to sleep. Her stomach was upset and it was too hot; she wanted to sleep! "Nnnh."

Cool hands brush her cheek and this time Haruhi spotted him. He was right there, right beside her. She shifted to get a better look, but it was too much. Sighing, she slumped over in defeat. It was impossible.

And then the world shifted again. Everything fell down. Or she fell up. Or something. "Wha--"

"Shh...don't worry, Haruhi. It's okay."

"What happened?" she asked faintly, the words barely leaving her. She was so tired.

There was a pause and Haruhi felt cool lips touch her forehead. "You hit your temple on the window," Kyoya explained softly. "You've lost a bit of blood, but you should be okay."

Haruhi frowned, her lips forming a pout. "Tired," she whispered.

Kyoya's eyes widened. He had been so worried about Haruhi when she hit her head. But he had only been worried about the blood. If she was tired... He gently shook her, trying to calm his heart. "Haruhi, you can't go to sleep."

Around him, the others pressed closer, trying to see if she was okay, trying to help, but Kyoya pushed them away. "I'll take care of her," he told them, his voice shaking. "But she needs some room."

Slowly, the others backed away. Kyoya nodded and turned his attention back on Haruhi, his heart still beating wildly. They had only experienced a bit of rough turbulence before the pilot had managed to land in Rome. He would be taking Haruhi to the hospital as soon as he was able.

He turned and exited the plane, Haruhi safe in his arms. He would take her to a hospital and then he would find out exactly what went wrong. He would not so easily forget the sight of Haruhi bleeding, of her face turning white faster than he could imagine. The last half hour would be imprinted on him forever and he _would_ find who was responsible.

* * *

Tamaki watched as Kyoya carried Haruhi across the tarmac, before disappearing into the airport. Kyoya hadn't called anyone to pick them up. He hadn't made any of his usual preparations. Instead, the attendant on the plane had rushed to the task, watching as Kyoya cared for Haruhi. Tamaki sighed. He finally knew he had lost.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, i know it's mean of me after so long a wait. But this chapter was meant to be short, i think. Well, anyway...i hope you liked it. Please review! oh, and maybe, just maybe...Haruhi will say something due to blood loss...or not. you'll just have to wait and see! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah, here is the new chapter, and this one is a bit short, too. Sorry about that. anyway, i hope you like it, so here you are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen 

Kyoya sat silent, eyes resting on Haruhi's sleeping face. She was doing better, gratefully, and her color had returned. But the doctors had suggested she rest for at least a week…meaning she would miss out on most of their vacation. And, while the others had reluctantly left to see the sights, Kyoya had stayed behind, wanting to be by Haruhi's side when she woke.

A concussion. That's what they had told him. It wasn't severe, but the thought alone made Kyoya's heart pound viciously. And the vision of her lying in his arms, so silent and pale, wouldn't leave. It haunted him even when his eyes were open. She hadn't woken since they left the plane.

His hand crept to rest beside hers, unused to inactivity. The ever-present laptop was in his hotel room, forgotten where the others had placed it. Two days and he hadn't seen it once, so absorbed was he in Haruhi's sleeping form.

A small moan sounded from Haruhi's lips and Kyoya leaned forward, gray eyes intent. "Haruhi?" he asked, voice soft.

Another moan escaped her and then she blearily opened her eyes. The dark orbs were unfocused but they fixed on Kyoya. "You're here," she whispered, a smile playing about her lips.

Kyoya's grip on her hand tightened and he smiled in response. "Yeah."

* * *

Tamaki wandered around the streets of Roe, his eyes not focusing on anything around him. All he could think about was Haruhi's pale face…and the sight of Kyoya walking away with her in his arms. He had felt the end in that picture, and now he felt as if his heart had been left carelessly behind on the plane.

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan!" Hunny bounded up to Tamaki, concern playing across his face. "Where are you going?" he asked.

The twins came up to rest their hands on Tamaki's shoulders as the blonde Host paused in his meandering. Their words were gentle as they echoed Hunny's question. Never before had they seen their king act in such a manner. Always, he had been so full of energy, but now…He had been like this every since they got off the plane and they knew exactly what was bothering him.

"Ah, Tono!" They moved closer. "Why don't we go on one of those commoner tours?" they asked.

Tamaki said nothing, merely began walking. He didn't want to do anything that would remind him of Haruhi. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to immerse himself in something mindless so that the pain in his heart would simply melt away. He didn't want to feel anymore.

Finally, the twins stopped, simultaneously deciding that the only thing to do was to annoy him out of his slump. They looked at Hunny and the smaller man nodded before nudging Mori.

"Well, it seems we forgot a few things when we packed Haruhi's luggage," Hikaru began, his voice sly.

"Yes," Kaoru said, sidling up to Tamaki. "I suppose we still have to get her a bathing suit. We never had the opportunity in Japan."

"Haru-chan would look wonderful in a bikini, ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

Tamaki paused, a frown beginning on his face. Haruhi was lying in the hospital and here everyone was, discussing what sort of bathing suit she should be wearing. After a moment, Tamaki banished Haruhi from his thoughts and continued on.

"Ah, but what color should it be?" Kaoru wondered aloud drawing even closer to Tamaki.

"Red," Hikaru supplied, a grin spreading across his face. To tell the truth, he could barely stop thinking about Haruhi lying pale and quiet in the hospital bed, but this mission to get Tamaki from his slump was distracting. He hoped it would keep the sight of Kyoya carrying Haruhi from his mind.

"I like blue!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping onto Tamaki's back.

"Purple." Mori said, gently prying Hunny away.

Tamaki twitched. How dare they suggest such horrid colors???? Haruhi looked best in pink…He suddenly shook his head. There was no point in this! He wanted to forget about her, not fantasize about her in a bikini. She was Kyoya's after all.

"Ah, should she have the shorts or the string bikini?"

Tamaki stopped dead in the street and whirled around, finally unable to keep it all in. "HOW DARE YOU DISCUSS HARUHI'S ATTIRE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREETS?" he demanded in a shout. "Wicked twins! Father will punish you!"

The twins smiled at each other, knowing they had succeeded. They stuck their tongues out at Tamaki and then turned and ran, knowing Tamaki would be right behind them.

Traveling at a more sedate pace, Hunny and Mori walked down the streets, following the others to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

"Haruhi scared me," Hunny admitted in a small voice.

"Ah."

"I didn't like seeing her like that." Hunny sighed. "But Kyo-chan seems to have finally figured things out."

"Ah."

* * *

Kyoya smiled as Haruhi grinned at him. "The room is spinning," she told him.

He laughed softly, relieved that she appeared normal…well, as close to normal as she could be with a concussion. "It'll stop in a moment," he assured her. "Just stay focused on one thing and everything will be fine."

Haruhi nodded firmly, her grin growing wider. Her eyes stayed fixed on his face, and she began to slowly bop her head to a song no one else could hear.

Kyoya couldn't help but smile at Haruhi's head-trauma-induced antics. "What song are you listening to?" he asked her.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and kept bopping, looking too cute for words. Kyoya could barely contain himself as he watched Haruhi continue to amuse herself.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Ano…" she began, her voice oddly cute. "I feel…" She frowned. "Fuzzy!" And then she giggled softly and turned away, only to press her hands firmly on the bed to catch herself from an apparent fall.

"What in the world?"

Another giggle escaped her and Haruhi took hold of Kyoya's hands again. "Everything was falling," she explained patiently. "I had to catch myself."

Kyoya shook his head. It was like she was drunk…only she wasn't. But, he admitted, despite the danger of her concussion, she was entirely too cute. He turned away, trying not to notice the way her cheeks were suddenly flushed, or that she looked at him with eyes that were over-bright.

"Wait," she said softly. "Wait."

At the pleading note in her voice, Kyoya turned back, cocking his head to the side. "What is it?" he asked her. "Do need the nurse?"

She shook her head. "No."

He moved closer. "Then what is it?" he asked her.

Haruhi looked confused for a moment and then she smiled, a smile bright enough to rival all others. And then she suddenly leaned closer, a small giggled sounding before her lips locked with his.

* * *

The twins and Tamaki ended up back at the hotel, each enjoying a soothing drink, trying to quell the image of a bleeding Haruhi.

"I didn't know what to do," Hikaru admitted softly. "All I could do was sit there and watch as she hit the window…"

Kaoru frowned into his drink, eyes sparkling suspiciously. "And then later…" he shook his head. "I couldn't do anything. I watched as he took care of her."

"And we moved away when he told us," Tamaki added sadly. "And when she woke up…her eyes were only on him."

Hikaru sighed. "I guess we don't stand much of a chance, huh?"

Kaoru mirrored his brother's sigh and took a sip of his drink. "Nothing left to do other than to drown our sorrows."

"We've already lost, haven't we?"

The twins glanced at Tamaki and then nodded together, to afraid to put it into words. Simultaneously, all three lifted their glasses and drained them.

"More?" Tamaki asked. The twins nodded and their glasses were refilled. They had lost. And they knew it. Now all they could do was sit back and watch as Haruhi fell in love with the coldest of them all.

* * *

Kyoya thought he was going to die from the heat. Haruhi pressed closer, her lips still on his. Without thought, his arms slipped around her even as hers settled behind his neck. This was, if anything, wonderful. But then she winced and Kyoya reluctantly pulled back. "Haruhi," he whispered. Shaking his head, he shifted her over and sat down beside her on the bed. "Haruhi."

She pulled back and her face brightened immensely. With a contented sigh, she snuggled up to Kyoya and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Kyoya?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"I love you."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you? I hope so. Please, please review! Please?**

**Oh, and I want to really, really, really, thank everyone who reads!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for taking so long...it seems i've been saying that often. But, what I'm really sorry about is that I must tell you this is the end of "Princess in the Middle." That's right. This is the final chapter. But, because I love you all so much, I've made this an extra-long chapter, just for you! **

**Twins: is this really the end???**

**Hunny: but, ja-chan! We were having so much fun!**

**Mori: ah.**

**Tamaki: the end? THIS CAN'T BE ALL! I must know what happens to my darling Haruhi!**

**thejadespirit: gomen nasai! I can't tell you what happens, really, I can't! You'll just have to read the chapter like everyone else. **

**Kyoya (holding up a notebook): It just so happens I have a copy right here. At a reasonable price, of course.**

**thejadespirit: how did you get that!?!?!?!?!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"_I love you."_

Kyoya stared at Haruhi a long moment and then whispered, "I love you, too." She wouldn't remember this in the morning, he knew, but at least she loved him. He knew that much.

Haruhi woke to find Kyoya sleeping in a chair beside her hospital bed. She watched him for a moment, a soft smile playing at her lips. And then she blushed, remembering the night before. She had kissed him! Not only that, but she had said "I love you" to him. Haruhi buried her head in her hands, trying to hide. And he had said it back!

How could they be in love? They were in the middle of a false engagement! They shouldn't be in love at all; they should be trying to find a way out of it! Haruhi sighed, tipping her head back. Everything was getting so complicated. What was she to do?

Kyoya stirred and then opened his eyes. "Haruhi? Haruhi, what's wrong?" He reached towards her but she shifted away, face red. He frowned, wondering what had gotten into Haruhi so early in the morning (it was, after all, only nine). The sudden thought that she might remember the night before entered his mind but Kyoya quickly dismissed it. Now, she was probably just feeling guilty about her injury.

The thought of Haruhi's injury made Kyoya frowned. He had already fired the mechanics who had worked on the plane, finding them jobs they wouldn't find nearly as challenging. Still, the reminder of her injury conjured up visions of Haruhi lying in his arms, pale and bleeding.

As Kyoya fell silent, it was Haruhi's turn to raise her concerns. Though Kyoya could be quite reticent when he wanted, Haruhi had never seen him with such a troubled look. "What is it?" she asked softly, worrying he regretted his words from last night.

He looked up and smiled briefly at her. "Nothing," he said reassuringly. "I was simply thinking about your hospital stay."

Haruhi straightened in the bed. "Can I leave?"

"Maybe later today," he answered, "but they want to keep you for a little while longer to make sure everything checks out."

A sigh escaped Haruhi and she fell back with a huff. "Where is everyone?"

"They should be arriving soon."

But no one did. It appeared that Hunny and Mori had devised some way of keeping Kyoya and Haruhi alone. But the two spent most of their morning in uncomfortable silence, each convinced the previous night had meant little to the other.

After a while, Kyoya rose, his eyes not touching Haruhi's face. "I'll go see if you can be released yet, he said quietly, before disappearing.

Haruhi stared at the door a moment before sighing and closing her eyes. This was disastrous! He obviously regretted having said anything to her and now she looked like such a fool! She fell in love with _Kyoya_ after all. Even though he was sweet, and kind, and thoughtful, and...Haruhi shook her head. She didn't want to think about it.

Kyoya returned a few minutes later, a flustered nurse in tow. The woman sent Haruhi a small smile before hurrying over to the bedside. "We'll have you discharged in just a moment," she said.

Haruhi watched in silence for a moment before looking up at Kyoya. Their eyes caught for a moment and then Haruhi turned away, feeling just as jittery as the nurse appeared to be.

Kyoya's mood brightened considerably as he saw the faint blush stealing across Haruhi's cheeks. It made him think—more firmly this time—that Haruhi might just remember what she said to him the night before. And that she remembered his words as well.

When the nurse stepped back, Kyoya offered Haruhi his arm, remembering, only a little too late, that she was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. She stood and Kyoya looked away, trying not to see the thin material clinging so alluringly to her. He shook his head. Hospital gowns weren't supposed to look so good.

Eyes still averted, he helped her to the bathroom and handed a bundle of clothes to her. "We'll be meeting with the others at the hotel," he told her.

Haruhi mumbled a polite "thank you" before disappearing into the bathroom, heart racing. She stood there a moment, leaning against the door. Was this what love really felt like? she wondered. Did it really make the heart beat faster with only a touch? Did it really cause a warmth to steal from the heart, until she could barely contain it?

Sighing, she opened the bundle of clothes. And gaped. Kyoya had thought to bring her jeans and a sweater, not some frothy skirt and blouse, as the others might. She smiled brightly, tears in her eyes. He was so thoughtful sometimes. And he loved her!

Kyoya held her hand all through the drive back to the hotel, afraid to let her go. He couldn't help but worry that another accident might happen; that Haruhi would be hurt again. A small shiver went through his and he pushed up his glasses. He didn't ever want to see her so helpless again. He didn't think he'd survive it.

But, even as worry filled his mind, Kyoya couldn't stop thinking about Haruhi's kiss...and the whispered words she gave right after. He smiled inwardly, still remembering her pressed against him. It had hardly seemed real. But, despite all of his doubts, Kyoya knew it had happened. And he couldn't feel happier.

Yet their feelings brought up a pressing dilemma. He and Haruhi were engaged, yes, but the engagement was false. Kyoya didn't want to think about giving in, giving his father the satisfaction of winning. But, to Kyoya, losing this particular game was looking better and better.

Oddly, though Kyoya never liked losing, he felt that this time, it was his best option. Especially since the consolation prize was the prospect of keeping Haruhi by his side. And she was something he never wanted to give up.

Once his decision was reached, Kyoya relaxed. And so, for the rest of the ride back to the hotel, his brain began to whirl, planning every detail of his inevitable surrender.

Tamaki opened his eyes blearily, trying in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back the sunlight falling onto his face. He held up a hand and sat up, frowning as his head began to spin. He had never had so much to drink. And he had never had a hangover quite like this. Without any hesitation, he jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

When he had cleaned up, brushed his teeth, and managed to look half-way decent, Tamaki left the bathroom, this time to find some aspirin...or a lake to drown himself in. He groaned as more sunlight hit him. If only he hadn't had so many drinks...

"Tama-chan!"

Wincing at Hunny's overly-loud voice, Tamaki swerved around the tiny Host, still trying to hunt down that aspirin. _If only Kyoya were here..._

"AAHHHHH!"

At the loud shout, Tamaki whipped his foot around and connected it with Kaoru's leg. "Shush!" he said. "I can't think around all this noise."

Kaoru snickered until Hikaru smacked the back of his head. "Really, you shouldn't be so loud in the morning," Hikaru groaned, clutching his head. "Where's the aspirin?"

Mori walked over to Hikaru and handed him the bottle of aspirin. "Here."

Hikaru stared up at Mori, eyes misty with gratitude. "If you were a girl, I'd kiss you," he said before downing two aspirin. He tossed the bottle to Tamaki.

A half hour later, Tamaki and Hikaru looked, if not fresh, at least not hungover. Hunny bounded over to them with a smile. "Haru-chan's been released from the hospital," he announced excitedly. "She'll be here in a couple of minutes. Kyo-kun said to meet them in the breakfast hall."

Haruhi braced herself as the rest of the Host Club walked into the breakfast hall. But, amazingly, they all sat themselves down at the table without jumping all over her. Even the twins amanged to refrain themselves. Haruhi looked closer, concerned, and saw that neither Tamaki nor Hikaru seemed as exuberant as usual.

Frowning, she leaned closer. "Are you all right?" she asked them.

The two looked up, startled, but both assured her they were fine—perfectly so. Still, Haruhi didn't buy it. But, then, she didn't contest it either. Instead, she smiled serenely at the others, glad to be out of the hospital.

Kyoya frowned at Tamaki and Hikaru, recognizing that they'd been drinking the night before. He glanced towards Kaoru. While it was difficult with Kaoru, Kyoya saw that he, too, was a bit rough around the edges. Sighing inwardly he took a sip of orange juice. "I hope last night's festivities weren't too...debilitating," he said delicately.

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya. "Festivities?" she echoed, confused. She looked back at the others. "Was there a party?"

Kaoru smiled nonchalantly as Tamaki and Hikaru glanced guiltily at one another. "We were just trying to cheer ourselves up," he told her. "We were trying to distract ourselves from the thought of you in the hospital."

Haruhi smiled gently. She was glad they hadn't been too worried but, in a way, she was also glad they felt the need to distract themselves from her injury. It made her feel special. Sometimes, despite how achingly annoying they all were, the Host Club always said or did something which just made her glow.

Still smiling, Haruhi began to eat her breakfast. "So where are we going today?"

"You're going to Vatican City," Kyoya answered, avoiding Haruhi's gaze.

At his wording, Haruhi looked up at him. "You're not coming with us?"

Kyoya shook his head. "Unfortunately, there are a few things I have to take care of today," he explained. "But I'll accompany you tomorrow."

"Oh," Haruhi said, a bit hurt at his business-like tone. "All right."

Hearing the hurt in her voice, Kyoya sighed and turned to her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I would put this off, but I'm afraid this matter is too pressing." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'll be back later, I promise."

Haruhi nodded reluctantly, ignoring the curious looks from the others. She didn't want to, but she understood Kyoya's need to take care of his business. After all, this hadn't _exactly_ been a vacation. Not for him, anyway. "Okay." Besides, she wanted some time to sort out her feelings a bit more...and to think about just what she was going to do.

When breakfast (or, rather, brunch) was over, Kyoya said goodbye to Haruhi and the others. Taking one last glance at Haruhi, he left the hotel, feeling only slightly guilty about lying to her.

Once Kyoya was out of sight, Hunny latched onto Haruhi and began dragging her from the hotel. He pulled her into a waiting limo and grinned as the others piled in. "You're going to love this, Haruhi!" he exclaimed delightedly. "We're going to go sightsee!"

Haruhi groaned at Hunny's last words. It was as if he had never done anything remotely tourist-like. While she had a sneaking suspicion that the Host Club normally viewed the "sights" without other tourists around, she didn't really want to ask. She just knew their answer was going to sour her mood, the rich bastards.

Hunny went on. "After that, we're going to take you shopping and then you're going out to dinner!"

"_I'm_ going out to dinner?" Haruhi asked faintly, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea for her to be released from the hospital so early.

Hunny nodded. "Kyo-kun and Mori and I thought it would be nice if you had a little time to yourself," he explained. "Haru-chan looks a bit overwhelmed," he added. "We just want you to have a nice vacation."

Haruhi nearly started crying. This was so sweet! She forgot how wonderful the Hosts could be, especially when they weren't trying. She hugged Hunny. "Thank you," she said. He beamed.

Close by, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kaoru were grumbling a bit. While they thought it was nice that Haruhi was getting a bit of alone time on her vacation, they had wanted to spend _their_ vacation with her. But Kyoya and Hunny (and Hunny's silent partner, Mori) were making it so that they were hardly going to get to see her. But, at least they were going sightseeing without Kyoya. This would give them the opportunity to spend time with Haruhi without the ever-present reminder that their Shadow King and only Host Queen were getting closer.

With that realized, the three decided—in true Host fashion—to cheer up and make the most of their time with Haruhi. So their moods brightened and they immediately switched back to their old selves, fawning over Haruhi for the rest of the ride. They were so convincing, Haruhi actually began wishing they would return to their sullen mood, if only so that they'd leave her alone. But, then, they seemed to be having such a great time. So Haruhi really didn't mind. After all, the Hosts were her best friends, an she wouldn't really change that fact for anything.

Haruhi couldn't believe it. She sucked in a breath as she looked in wonder at Vatican City. It felt so...she didn't know. It wasn't a religious feeling, not really—she wasn't Catholic, after all—but there was something undefinable in the air around her. Maybe it was the way the sun seemed to shine on everything, or maybe it was the archetecture.

She stood in the middle of St. Peter's Square, mouth agape. It was so beautiful. Though she had only been standing there a moment, it felt as if she had just spent an eternity there, staring across the square at St. Peter's Basilica. And then she snapped to attention, quickly opening her phone and snapping a picture of the famous monument to send to Ranka-san. He had been so disappointed that he couldn't come on the trip that she had promised to send him pictures of everything.

Smiling widely, she glanced back at the other. "Come on," she urged. "I want to see inside the Basilica." And then she took off, feeling giddy and insanely happy all at once. This was a treat that she intended to enjoy to its fullest.

As Haruhi ran off towards the Basilica, the others had no choice but to follow. Still, while they felt a bit tired, they couldn't help but smile at Haruhi's exuberance.

Suddenly, Hunny streaked past them to grab hold of Haruhi's hand. "Let's go, Haru-chan!" he exclaimed delightedly, falling into step easily. Tamaki and the twins followed suit, each vying for the chance to hold Haruhi's free hand. But, in the end, it was Mori who ended up flanking Haruhi, a small glimmer of amusement on his otherwise stoic face.

The others groaned.

"It's not fair!" the twins cried, falling in behind.

Tamaki said something but it was lost as as the others walked faster. Indignant, he ran to get in front of them, so he could at least lead the way. And, as they all crossed the square, laughter filled the sunlit air.

Kyoya walked into the small shop, feeling a bit awkward. Normally, he would never stop at so small a boutique, but he had seen something in the window that he knew would be perfect. Walking up to the clerk, he sent her a dazzling smile. When he had her full attention, he pointed over to the display. "I would like that," he told her, still as charming as ever.

The clerk nodded mutely, too dazzled by the handsome man to do anything else. After a moment, she moved from behind the counter and walked over to the display. She picked up the item and turned back, sucking in a breath at the delighted look on the man's face.

"It's perfect," Kyoya said.

Finally, the clerk found her voice. "Will you need it resized?" she asked.

"No," he assured her before handing the woman his credit card. "This is just what I need."

The clerk blushed as he sent her another high-powered smile. If only she was even remotely in his league, she thought hopelessly. Quickly, she put the item in a box and handed it to him, along with the receipt. "I hope things go well," she said as he turned and left the store.

"Thank you," Kyoya responded before stepping back onto the streets. He smiled and slipped the box into his pocket. Yes, this would be perfect.

Haruhi couldn't stop staring. She walked through the famous Sistine Chapel, eyes wide open. Everything was piece of art, she realized, not just the ceiling. Even the architecture was something out of a painting. It was nearly unbelievable. She smiled and hugged Hunny in her enthusiasm. This was wonderful! She couldn't believe she was there, in the Sistine Chapel, staring up at the work of Michaelangelo himself. It was amazing!

She had thought before, when they were in St. Peter's Basilica, that nothing else could rival it, but now her opinion had completely changed. She wanted to stand in the Sistine Chapel forever, just looking at the paintings, at the frescoes which seemed to be everywhere. It all took her breath away. It was a whirl of deep, wonderful colors and Haruhi didn't want to ever leave.

Unfortunately, it was getting late. They had spent nearly the whole day wandering around Vatican City and it was almost time to leave. With a sigh and one last, final look, Haruhi reluctantly allowed the others to lead her from the Chapel. Lucky for them, she didn't chain herself to anything. But she was considering it.

Then again, she was running out of energy, so maybe it was best if they went back. She really wanted a nice, long bath. And she was really looking forward to that dinner, too. So she went obediently with the others, only taking seven or eight last glances.

As she sank into her bath, Haruhi wondered where Kyoya was. He had promised he'd see her later, but it was later now. And soon she was off to some fancy restaurant that Hunny had picked out. It made her feel a bit...dejected to know she wasn't going to see him until really late.

A little while later, Haruhi left the bath (albeit reluctantly), and pulled on a robe. Hunny had told her he would leave her and outfit out. When she saw the dress, however, Haruhi wondered if she should just wear her own clothes. Hesitantly, she crossed the suite and picked up the dress, eyes sweeping over it.

It was, most definitely, the definition of a "little black dress." It was small and had thin straps which Haruhi hoped wouldn't snap when she put the dress on...not that she actually _would_ or anything. Even if it looked absolutely wonderful and sinfully expensive.

Sighing, she slipped off her robe to try the dress on. It was the least she could do, after all. Besides, Hunny went through all the trouble of finding it (and matching shoes and bag, too) for her. She might as well wear it, even if it was for just a little bit.

When it was on (it fit wonderfully), Haruhi tried not to run over to the mirror. She was only wearing for a couple of minutes any way. But, as she looked at herself in the mirror, Haruhi couldn't help but smile. The dress clung to her curves and stopped just above her knees, the skirt flaring out the tiniest bit. It looked good. It looked really good.

Suddenly, Haruhi straightened. She _would _wear it. It didn't look too bad, after all. Nodding emphatically, she turned away and slipped the heels on her feet. She felt wonderful and wondered if it was the dress. With a quick glance at the clock, she picked up the handbag and filled it up with all the essentials. Knowing she had only a moment, she put a tiny bit of makeup on (after all, you can't wear a little black dress and not have any makeup), and then ran out of her apartment to where Hunny stood waiting.

Upon seeing her, Hunny grinned. "You look great, Haru-chan!" he exclaimed. And wouldn't Kyoya be surprised?

Hunny led her out of the hotel for the second time that day and helped her into a waiting limo. This time, however, she was left by herself, to wonder vaguely where she was being taken. Soon, the car stopped and the door opened, leaving Haruhi with no other choice but to step out and face the restaurant selection. She gasped as she found herself standing in front of Del Bolognese, the dining place of the rich and famous. Suddenly nervous, Haruhi wondered if she'd even be allowed in, let alone get a seat. But, as she entered, someone immediately steered her over to a private table.

"If there is anything you need, Miss Fujioka, just tell us," they said in perfect English. Haruhi nodded numbly and turned her attention to the menu. This was an expensive place and, though Hunny had told her not to worry about the bill, Haruhi couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After all, she seemed to be spoiled a bit too much by the Host Club and now she was all by herself.

Finally, after a rather large debate, Haruhi settled on the _bollito misto_. When everything was ordered, she began to relax, a bit relieved now that her food was on her way. Still, it felt odd to be eating by herself in such a posh restaurant, especially when she was all dressed up. Thinking about it made her nervous all over again.

Just when she had decided to run away and forget about her food, a shadow fell across her table. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Haruhi gasped and smiled up at Kyoya. She could only nod her invitation, she was so relieved. Kyoya sent her a smile and settled into the chair across from her.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier," he said softly. "So I decided to come have dinner with you, even though I know you wanted to have some time alone."

Haruhi waved off his apology. "It's all right," she assured him. "I'd rather be with you than be alone." As soon as the words escaped her lips, Haruhi blushed and turned away, embarrassed.

Kyoya chuckled and took hold of Haruhi's hand. "And I'd much rather spend my time with you than some business associates."

Haruhi studied Kyoya for a moment and then leaned forward a tiny bit. "Did you mean what you said? Last night, I mean."

He looked at her and then tightened his hold on her hand. "Did you?"

She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted as a waitress came over with her food. "Thank you," Haruhi said to the woman.

Kyoya watched as the waitress walked away and then he moved closer to Haruhi. "I meant it."

"Hmm?" Haruhi turned back to Kyoya, a bit confused as she fell into his gray eyes. "Meant what?"

A soft laugh escaped Kyoya and he brought Haruhi's hand to his lips. "I meant it when I said 'I love you,'" he explained gently. Kyoya brushed his lips across her skin a second time before pulling back. "And you?"

Haruhi paused as her heart seemed to expand. And then she smiled. "I meant it, too."

"Good," Kyoya said, letting go of her hand. He reached into his pocket. "Then I was wondering," he said slowly, "If you'd do me the honor of ending this false engagement." He opened the box he had been carrying all day. "So that we can get on to the real one."

A gasp rose from Haruhi and she had the crazy thought that she'd trade a hundred Sistine Chapels just for this moment. Her eyes fixed on the delicate ring nestled inside the box Kyoya held out and then she looked back up at the man who had taken her heart. "Hai," she whispered. "It's about time it ended."

Kyoya broke out into the brightest smile Haruhi had ever seen and then he stood and pulled her up. "I never admitted before how much you meant to me," he said, "but I'm glad you chose me."

Haruhi laughed. "Well, I didn't exactly choose you," she said. "It more or less hit me on the head."

Kyoya shook his head and then kissed her. With a tiny sigh, Haruhi stood on her toes and kissed him back, happy that she had somehow fallen in love with the Shadow King.

**The End! **


End file.
